Evening Stars
by Phoenix62083
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn: Nessy's married to Jacob, the Cullens need to move, and the Volturi have a new plan to aquire the abilities they desire from the Cullens. New abilities present themselves, but will they be enough to save the Cullens?
1. Preface

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight or the Twilight characters. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns them and the Twilight world. Thanks for reading!**

**Evening Stars**

**Preface:**

_10 years after the Volturi left Forks....without that for which they had came._

(Nessie's POV)

I know I'm dreaming. The Volturi have no reason to come back to Forks, my home. My family convinced them ten years ago I wasn't a danger to their world and truth be told I haven't been. So why were they here? Aro, the one that likes to talk a lot, walks closer to me and hands me a robe like his. I look at him, confused. Then, the dream changes - I see my family, and their all in the same robes...everyone but my dad and Jake....they're not there...why? I look down at my hands and realize I'm no longer holding the robe ...I'm wearing it....somethings wrong....where's my Jake? I start screaming for him and Aro laughs.

I jerked awake. I was crying, sweating, and my throat felt a little raw...I must have actually screamed a little. All of sudden Jake busts through the door with the most worried expression. "Nessie?! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? I was just coming bac-" I cut him off.

"Jake, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I looked at him hoping he wouldn't ask me about it, but knowing he would.

I started having nightmares around three years ago..so far they've all come true...sort of.

The first was of Seth...I dreamed he was out patrolling and was shot by a poacher. A few days later it happened.

The next one I had was of no one I knew. She jumped from the cliff into the ocean- the same one my mom jumped from years ago- only this girl didn't come up...a year later I saw the girl's photo on the news; they said she commited suicide by jumping from a cliff on the reservation.

The third was of my Grampa Charlie. He was fishing. Then all of a sudden he looked like he was in pain and fell over dead...six months later he had a heartattack while fishing. Luckily, Sue was with him and got him to the hospital in time.

The last dream I had was the one where Billy died...that one came true. We buried him last year, Jake took it really hard. He thinks he could have stopped it. So I know that's what he's thinking now.

"Another one? What was this one about?" He looked worried.

"The Volturi, so there's nothing to worry about. They're from my past, not one of my freaky premonition dreams" I really hoped he believed me. I didn't want him to think they were after me again.

"The Volturi? Tell me, Ness. Tell me now. The whole thing. I can't take the chance that they've changed their mind" He looked at me with worried determination, and I knew he wasn't going to let me move until I told everything about my nightmare.

Once I finished describing my nightmare to him, my stomach growled, demanding attention. It was enough to bring Jake back from the trance-like state he had entered. " I'm sorry, Ness. Let me fix you breakfast."

He walked out of our bedroom and went to the kitchen. I went to get in the shower to wash away the effects of my nightmare.

As I got in the shower I started to remember our wedding two years ago. It was the happiest day of my life. Everyone we love was there, which was an amazing feat considering our families consist of vampires, humans, and werewolves...well not the actual children of the moon werewolves, but most vampires don't care to see the difference.

Aunt Alice did a wonderful job planning and decorating. She even had my wedding dress special ordered just for me. It was a lovely egg shell white satin. It had fitted sleeves all the way to my wrists and a plunging v-neckline. It was fitted all the way to my waist and then flowed down loosely to the floor. The beadwork on the skirt, train, and veil were Quileute designs.

I would have stayed in the shower reminiscing all day, but I knew Jake needed a shower too, and he liked the water hot-hot. I got out, dried off, and put on an old pair of blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. When I walked into the kitchen, Jake was setting two plates on the table, both were piled with eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, potatoes, and toast. "Mmmm, it smells delicious Jake! Thank you!"

"No problem" We ate in silence, ofcourse it doesn't take long for a werewolf and a half-vampire to eat. I was scooping up my last bite when I noticed Jake fidgeting. "...Listen Ness, I wanted to apologize for earlier...and...well...for...telling your parents, but Ness I thought they should know. You know...just in case. Are you mad?"

At first I couldn't speak. And then, when I was about to blow my fuse at him, a wave of intense nausea hit me. I got up and ran to the bathroom using my full speed. Jake followed, even more worried now. "Ness, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's probably just nerves." I could think of no other reason I would all of sudden get sick like that. "I can't believe you told my parents!"


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

**Author's Note****: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for reading!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

(Bella's POV)

Sometimes I'm glad Edward can't hear my thoughts. He worries enough without adding mine on top of his.

We were all sitting at the large formal dinning table, the place where we held all important discussions. This one was on moving. It was hard to believe we've stayed in Forks for this long. I was supossed to be 29, even though I still looked 19. So I could see why we needed to relocate...it was just leaving Nessy and Charlie that was making this hard.

I was paying little attention to the discussion of where we should go-because it really didn't matter to me, I had never been to any of the places on the list. So I started to think of what I would be leaving behind.

Charlie. Even though I knew Sue was taking good car of him, I still couldn't help the feeling that he needed me. Ever since his heartattack, I've made sure he sees Carlisle on a regular basis- just to make sure everything is still working the way it should. Sue watches his diet. He tries to sneek a greasy burger and fries every now and then, but Alice sees it before hand, and tells Sue what he's planning.

Then there was Nessie. My own little miracle. She was all grown up now and married. I know Jake is wonderful to her...just as loving and protective as Edward is towards me, but it still hurts to think of leaving her behind.

Then, like a wave it hit me. Jake and Nessie weren't aging either. Actually, none of his or Sam's pack were, no one had figured out how yet. Hmm, how could they explain their lack of aging to the tribe? Did it matter? I thought only the tribal leaders knew of their shapeshifting secret? I wonder if they would come with us?If I could convince the rest of my family to let them come with us?

I lifted my shield and called for him, _Edward_. I loved the way he looked when I let him hear my thoughts. Instant joy replaced the sadness of leaving, but only for a moment -he didn't like the idea of leaving Nessie anymore than I did.

I didn't want anyone else to know my idea until I had his opinion on it, so I quickly followed with my next thought, _I have an idea, what do you think?_

As I let him see my idea in my thoughts, all the sadness in his face was replaced by complete exuberance. When I was finished telling him my idea I let my shield fall back into place. I noticed a little spark leave Edward's eyes, but he knew it took a lot of effort to think coherent thoughts while pushing my shield away to reveal them so he didn't get too upset.

I didn't have to wait long for his opinion. His smile said it all. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Bella and I would like to ask all of you a question."

About that time Alice started rubbing her temples, " Ahh, my vote is yes, of course!"

Both Edward and I let a little chuckle escape. Nessie and Jake always gave Alice headaches because she couldn't see any future involving them. I smiled at Alice as Edward continued, "Thank you, Alice. Before I ask, though, I would like all of you to know how much it would mean to both of us if you all agree...We would like to ask if it would be okay if Nessie and Jake came with us? That is of course if they want to."

"I think that is a lovely idea"- Esme

"We would be lucky to have them"- Carlisle

"Of course"- Alice

"I've no problem with it"- Jasper

"Sure"- Emmett

"Does the dog really have to come with her?"- Rosalie

Edward chuckled a little as he told her, " I'm afraid so. I doubt my Renesmee would leave her husband behind"

Rosalie acted like she was torn, but then finally said, "Well, if it means our Nessie stays with us, I guess I can tolerate the mutt."

I could tell Edward was ecstatic, "Thank you everyone. If you will excuse us, I'm sure Bella would like to call Nessie now and ask. We'll be happy anywhere you all decide."

"By all means,"- Carlisle

Edward then held out his hand for me to join him as the others continued the discussion, I think Canada seems to be the favorite locale. I looked up at him as I took his hand and I was dazzled. Over twelve years and he still manages to dazzle me. If my heart still beat, it would be in hyperdrive. I quickly cleared my head and joined him, thankfully no one seemed to notice my brief lapse.

We ran to our own home to call Nessie, mainly so we could talk freely, but also so we could spend some alone-time together. Right before I could call, though, the phone rang. It was Jake.

"Jake, I was just about to call you and Nessie. I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Hey, Bells. Umm, I need to tell you someting first, and then you can ask what ever you want, okay?"

"Sure, Jake. What is it? Are you guys alright? You sound a little strained."

"Ness had another nightmare, Bells. This time about the Volturi. She said everyone but Edward and me were there dressed liked that Aro guy. And then she was dressed in the same robe. She woke up screaming for me. Bells, I can't let them take her from me."

At first I couldn't speak, Nessie's nightmares were like Alice's visions-reliable, but they could be changed...at least that was something to hope for. "Jake calm down. I need to tell Edward. Can you and Nessie come over as soon as possible?"

"Sure, sure. We'll be there right after I get her some breakfast. Thanks, Bells."

"See you soon, Jake"

I put the phone down as I turned toward Edward. He was already worried, I could read it all over his face. "Nessie and Jake are coming over as soon as they eat...She had another nightmare, Edward. This time it involves all of us...and the Volturi."

We both stood there like stautes, literally. What else was there to do? If the Volturi were planning something again, it would mean they believed they had the upper hand.


	3. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for reading!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 2: Here We Go Again**

(Bella's POV)

When Jake and Nessie finally arrived, I noticed right away there was more than just the nightmare we were going to have to talk about. Any other daughter might be able to hide the small bulge, but not the daughter of vampires. Before I could even tell Edward not to overreact, he was all ready growling,"Jake! How could you?! That's my little girl, you guys aren't ready!"

Jake sincerely looked confused, but Nessie turned a very pretty rose color. I lifted my shield and practically screamed _EDWARD! STOP! I don't think Jake knows yet. Let me talk to Nessie before you embarrass her anymore. She may be our little miracle, but she's Jake's wife. And we shouldn't be the ones to inform Jake. That's Nessie's job. _

He stopped dead in his tracks, turned to me with the saddest expression, and then stalked off to the main house. "Jake, why don't you go inside and get everyone up to speed on Nessie's dream. I need to talk to Nessie privately for a minute."

Jake still looked completely confused, but silently agreed and walked to the main house after Edward. I hated to send him in to the Lions' den, so-to-speak, but I needed to talk to Nessie without the superhearing of a werewolf or a vampire. "Okay, Renesmee. When did you find out? and Why haven't you told Jake?"

I was totally unprepared for her response. She ran to me and started hugging me and crying,"Mom! I just figured it out. It happened so fast! I was fine this morning until I ate. Then I got sick, but I thought it was just nerves because Jake had told you and Dad about my nightmare...and then I noticed this" She lightly rubbed the bulge growing in her abdomen. It looked bigger now then it did when she got here.

"Mom, it's growing so fast! Dad's right. We're not ready. I'm so scared. What if something's wrong? What if Jake doesn't want it because it might be a freak like me?"

She couldn't say anything more after that; she was crying to hard. I knew exactly how she felt - after all, I was in her place over ten years ago. I just held her and tried to comfort and reassure her. " Oh, sweety. Everything is going to be okay. Jake will want the baby. Don't worry. Come on now, dry those tears. You need to tell him so we can have Carlisle check you out. I think this baby is growing faster than you did."

Even though I was serious about the baby's growth rate, it seemed to make her feel better, "Thanks, Mom...I guess we should go make sure Dad hasn't killed Jake."

I was glad to see her joking a little, even if the joke was also a legitimate worry. I really hoped Edward had behaved. As we got to the house, I could hear Edward and Jake inside..."Jake, please, I can't talk to you right now. Just wait until Bella and Nessie get here."

"Come on man, I just want to know why you were about to make me a wolf kabob out there. I think I deserve that much."

We rushed in to save the two of them from each other. Nessie took Jake by the hand and whispered in his ear, " I need to show you something"

I went to Edward, kissing him lightly on the lips. I knew what Nessie was showing Jake, and I was hoping to keep Edward's attention away from their thoughts. It worked for a bit, but not for long. He must have heard what I was hoping to keep from him, at least for a little bit. Why hadn't I just put my shield around them?

I don't normally put my shield around us because if I started doing it then I would have to keep doing it, and besides everyone's already used to Edward knowing what their thinking and Alice knowing what they're planning.

"Whoah! Ness, are you sure? That's awesome! I'm going to be a daddy everyone!" Jake was so excited he forgot about Edward until he growled.

"Oh, uhh. Sorry, Edward. Look, I know you don't think we're ready, but I promise we are. Nessie will be a great mom, just like Bella...and I can take pointers from you, right?"

Way to go Jake. Edward was caught off guard by that. Another baby, in our family of myths and legends. I could see the hope already on his face. Nessie grew up so fast, I knew he wouldn't begrudge the idea of another baby for too long. "Yeah, sure. Well, my first pointer is to let Carlisle examine her...now"

"Oh..yeah, of course. Carlisle, would you mind?"

"It would be my honor, Jake. Renesmee, follow me please."

Carlise and the rest of the family had joined us not even a second after Jacob's declaration. He extended his hand to take Nessie's and lead her to his office that also acted as a medical room in these very rare occasions.

Jake followed behind, obviously not wanting to be away from Nessie and possibly wanting to be away from Edward. I couldn't blame him, Edward still looked a little menacing.

While the rest of us waited down stairs, the baby talk started.

"I wish I could see what it's going to be." - Alice

"I hope it's a girl. We didn't get enough time with Nessie." - Rosalie

"I'm kinda hoping for a boy...and no diaper duty." - Emmett

"A boy would be a new experience, but I'll adore the baby no matter the gender." - Esme

"Alice, please stop trying to see what the baby is going to be...you're just giving yourself headaches." - Edward

"Thanks, Edward. But you know she won't stop until she knows." - Jasper

Alice stuck her her tongue out at them, and then stopped. " Oh! Well, how about that!"

Alice was all of sudden extremely excited, and Edward all but fell off the couch. "No. Are you sure, Alice? Three?"

"Yep. Our sweet little Nessie is having triplets!"

I didn't know what to think...three babies. Everyone was overjoyed and talking at the same time. Except Edward, ofcourse. He had that same vacant expression he had when we realized that I was pregnant with Nessie.

I took his hand in mine, and he looked at me with those eyes that still manage to dazzle me. I kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "She'll be fine, Edward. She's our daughter, and she's strong. She can do this. Have faith in her."

He closed his eyes, kissed me back and whispered, "I love you."

I knew he was still worrying, but he seemed to relax a bit. He relaxed even more when Jake, Nessie, and Carlisle came down the stairs and let everyone know that everything was fine, accelerated-again, but fine.

"What do you mean, _accelerated_?" Leave it to Edward to pick up on that part.

"Well, I can't be absolute, but I'm pretty sure that due to another unique genetic build the baby will have an accelerated growth rate. It actually appears to have a faster growth rate than Renesmee's. I can only attribute that to Jake's side of the genetics. Whatever causes them to accelerate their growth was passed to the baby. I'm unsure as to what the trigger is for that, yet...."

"Carlisle, I think you should know...well, actually, Nessie and Jake, you should know this too....You're going to have triplets!" Only Alice could get away with revealing something so big out of the blue like that.

Jake stood there, and for a moment I thought he might faint. Nessie just lightly petted the even bigger bulge growing inside her. She took Jake's hand and brought him back to life, "Jake? It's alright. We can do this."

"Three?! Wow, Ness, are you sure you're okay? You want to sit? Are you hungry?" Jake was starting to take on some of Edward's qualities, like frantic worrying.

"Jake, I'm fine. Really. Carlisle, how will that effect our due date?" That's my Nessie, strong and collected. Someone has to be when our men lose their heads.

"Hmm, I would say it would push it from five months to about three months, but we'll have to keep a close eye on things to be sure."

"Okay. Thank you, Grampa Carlisle."

I knew she was getting ready for the original reason for their visit...her nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3: Table Talk

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for reading!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 3: Table Talk**

(Bella POV)

It was hard to belive that the Volturi were planning to aquire our abilities and break up our happy family. We all knew, however, that they were doing just that - or least they would at some point start planning.

Nessie's nightmares never really let her know the when just the what. So we were depending on Alice to find out the when and maybe some more details. Unfortunately, either they hadn't started planning yet, or they were being very careful to avoid Alice's visions.

We had all moved into the dinning room to hold our discussion on Nessie's nightmare. All the joy from the upcoming babies was replaced with tension so thick it seemed almost tangible. Alice kept trying to see what the Volturi were planning, or going to plan, but since she can only see what's been decided - she wasn't getting any useful information.

"I say we take them out. Who needs them?" - Emmett

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, Emmett. They were honestly scared when they left last time. They wouldn't try again unless they thought they had the upper hand." - Edward

"I agree." - Carlisle

"I'll let the packs know. I'll get Sam to widen his patrol and Leah, Seth, and me will patrol around here." - Jake

"Thank you, Jacob. That's very kind of you, but we don't want to put you all in danger." - Esme

"I know Esme, but you guys are family now. I can't speak for the others, but I know them. They're my family too, and I know they'll help us. " - Jake

"Great. More mutts. It's going to take forever to get the smell out." - Rosalie

"Oh, Rose, put a sock in it. I'm having enough of a headache without your help." - Alice

Jasper was holding Alice, trying to comfort her. Anytime she tried to see the future involving Nessie and Jake she got headaches. I know we were all nervous as to what this would mean. If Alice would even be able to see anything that would be of use.

Everyone was silent for a while. We all knew there was nothing else we could do, but wait and worry. All of sudden Nessie's stomach broke the silence. Her face turned a bright crimson. "Umm...I guess I'm kinda hungry. Heh."

"Me too. I'll fix us something to eat if that's okay with everyone?" - Jake

"Sure. I'll help you, Jake." - Edward

I was glad Edward was being nice to Jake. He must remember how he felt when I was pregnant with Nessie. The Volturi came after us then, too. This time, though, they didn't know about the triplets. We would have to keep the triplets a secret, keep them safe. But how? If they got any of us, Aro would know about the triplets.

" Guys, I'm pretty sure they haven't even started planning anything yet. They seem to be deciding the the fate of an vampire I've never seen before. Right now both Marcus and Caius have decided death. Aro hasn't decided yet. Once they decide, they'll be searching for him." - Alice

"Well, that's something at least. If he's a roamer, even with Demetri, they'll have to chase him a bit. That could give us time. Maybe some of our new friends would like to come back and help again. I believe they were all disturbed by the Volturi's previous plot." - Jasper

"Hell, yeah, they were. I still think we could of taken them then. I think we could take them now. You know what they say...the best defense is a strong offense." - Emmett

"Emmett, Jasper, now I think we may be getting ahead of ourselves. Maybe this will take as little as just saying 'no' when they ask again. Renesmee's nightmares have been changed before, we just need to find out how to change this one." - Carlisle

"That's true, Grampa Carlisle, but Grampa Charlie still had a heartattack. It was just lucky Sue was there trying to make him realize his feelings for her. I'm afraid we'll need something big to change this nightmare." - Nessie

"What about the triplets? That's a big change." - Emmett

About that time both Edward and Jake came in carrying a plate of food each.

"I do NOT want my babies in this. If it starts to look bad, I WILL take Nessie and them somewhere far away and hide them." - Jake

"I agree with Jake. The triplets are not a secret weapon. They're our secret treasure. We're going to protect them as fiercely as we did Nessie."

Edward sat the plate he was carrying in front of Nessie, and Jake sat down beside her with his plate. Neither one had to tell Nessie to eat she was already almost finished. Something that could not go unnoticed in house of vampires.

"Woah, Nessie! What's the rush? Those ankle biters that hungry?" - Emmett

"Renesmee, do you need more to eat? You're eating for four now, and three are growing at an accelerated rate." - Carlisle

Nessie didn't have a chance to respond before Edward had already put another full plate in front of her and hit Emmett on the back of the head. This time she ate a bit slower, still a bit red from Carlisle's inquiry and Emmett's jest.

"Well, I don't think we can do anything more until we have more information. Alice is keeping a close eye on their decisions. So, let's try not to worry for now. It could be years before Renesmee's nightmare even starts to unfold." - Carlisle

As usual, he was right. It could be years before the Volturi even started thinking about planning something. Maybe by then, we could think of some way to stop them.

I couldn't help but remember that night so long ago...saying goodbye to my daughter believing Edward's life would end, my life would end. Edward took my hand in his at that moment and gently kissed it, pulling me from my horrible memories. I knew when I looked into his eyes, he had been thinking of that same terrifying night. It ended well. Hopefully, we could stop Nessie's nightmare from coming true and have another 'happy ending'.


	5. Chapter 4: Telling the Packs

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for reading!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 4: Telling the Packs**

(Jacob's POV)

When we left the Cullen's, I really didn't feel any better. What little relief I gained from knowing Alice was keeping an eye on those ancient leeches, was quickly countered by knowing I was now going to have to tell both packs about not just the triplets, but the possible return of those geriatric bloodsuckers.

No, I was far from feeling better, but I couldn't let Nessie see my stress and worry. It would only add to her own, and that couldn't be good for her or the babies. Our babies. I was going to be a dad.

What ever god is watching over me, to give me such a blessing as triplets, would surely aid me in keeping them safe. I prayed. I hoped.

The drive home at first was pretty silent, but Nessie broke the silence.

"Jake, do you have any ideas on names?"

"Names?"

"Yeah, baby names."

"We don't even know what gender they're going to be yet, Ness."

"I know. But I was thinking, if we have a boy we could name him Billy - after you dad. What do you think?"

I was amazed. I know she was hoping to give me something precious in her offer, but I couldn't accept. It had only been a year ago that he passed away. If you can call it that. Stupid old man. Why didn't he go to the doctor? Any doctor, it didn't have to be Carlise. I'm sure any of them could have figured out he had prostate cancer. Why hadn't I noticed? Even with patroling and Nessie, I should have noticed.

"Jake?"

"Ness, I can't tell you how much that means to me. But I don't think I could handle it. It's too soon."

"It's okay. I understand, Jake."

I felt like such an ass. I could tell I hurt her feelings by turning down such a personal and endearing gift. I had to say something else. I needed her to be happy.

"How about, if we have a boy, we name him all last names? Then all of our families will be represented."

"Hmmm...Swan Cullen Black...eh-eh...Cullen Swan Black...nuh-uh...Swan just doesn't work as a boy's name. Maybe Swanson? What do think, Jake...Swanson Cullen Black?"

"Swanson Cullen Black. I think I like it. Do you have any ideas on girl names, if one is a girl?"

"Not yet. I'm kind of playing with my aunts' and uncles' names. But nothing I really like so far. Do you have any names you like?"

"Hmm, I don't really have a prefrence...just not Sarah, Billy, Rachel, or Rebecca. I don't really need my sisters' heads getting any bigger, and I just don't think I could handle using my parents' names. That cool?"

"Sure, Jake. We won't use those names... Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

I took her hand in mine and told her, "I'm fine, Ness, really. Don't worry about me. The babies need you to be healthy and happy. Hmm, speaking of the babies, do you think you should go hunting? They may be like you and need more blood while they're...you know...in there."

She laughed. I love her laugh; it's musical. "I actually hadn't thought of that, but it makes since. We should go tonight before I get any bigger."

"Alright, tonight it is. I'll also call Edward. I think we should talk to Carlisle about getting you some donor blood. I don't think I want you hunting after tonight. You're not as indestructible as your parents."

We pulled into our drive as I told her, "Well, you keep thinking of names. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough what they'll be. I need to go talk to the packs. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Jake, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Sure, sure...I love you. I'll be back soon and we'll go hunting."

I walked Nessie to the door and stole a light kiss before I made my way to the Clearwaters. Charlie's patrol car was sitting in the driveway.

Crap. We had been so worried about Nessie's nightmare, we forgot to call Charlie. Oh, well. I guess that one's on me. Great. How am I supposed to break that news?

Of course he and Sue were sitting on the front porch. There was no hope. I was going to have to tell him he was going to be a great-grampa.

"Hey, Jake. How's it going? Where's Nessie?" - Charlie

"She's at the house, hopefully resting. She got sick this morning." - Jake

"Is she okay? Have you taken her to Carlisle, yet?" - Charlie

"Yeah, she's fine. That's actually why I came over. But before I start, I might as well get Leah and Seth. They'll need to hear this, too." - Jake

"They're both inside, Jake. Are you sure everything is okay? I don't need Charlie having another hearattack on me." - Sue

"Yeah and no, but let me get Leah and Seth. Then I'll explain everything." - Jake

I went inside and sure enough there they were. Leah asleep on the couch and Seth in the kitchen shoveling food in his face.

"Hey, Seth. Do you think I could get you and Leah to come out on the porch with your mom and Charlie? I need to tell you guys some things and might as well kill two birds with one stone, ya know." - Jake

"Sure, Jake. No problem. I was finished anyways." Seth got up, put his plate in the sink, poured him a glass of water, and made his way over to me.

"You might want to move, Jake. This is always fun, but dangerous if you're too close." I was already making my way to the door. Seth enjoyed irritating his older sister, Leah, but he was right. It was dangerous to be too close when he was doing something like this.

As I walked out the door I saw Seth as he dumped the whole glass of water on Leah and ran towards the door yelling, "It's raining. It's pooring. Leah is SNORING!"

He made it out the door as Leah yelled,"Seth, I'm going to KILL you! And I do NOT snore!"

A few seconds later, Leah was out the door, caught Seth, and was wrestling with him on the front lawn. I couldn't help but laugh when they acted like this.

My laugh was enough to stop Leah and give Seth time to get out from under her death grip. She just let him go and got up herself. They both walked back to the porch, taking shots at each other the whole way.

"So, what's going on, Jake?" - Seth

"Well, I've got good news and possible bad news." I couldn't help but steal a glance at Charlie before I continued. He looked fine, maybe a little tense, but fine.

"The good news is Nessie and I are having triplets. Th-" I didn't get any further because Seth cut me off.

"Triplets! Wow, man. That's awesome! Hey, Charlie, you're going to be a great-grampa!"

"That's great, Jake. Is Nessie okay?" Charlie always could tell when I was trying to hide something.

"Yeah, she's fine. The triplets are fine. They're just growing so fast, even faster than Nessie did. Carlisle said her estimated due date would be in about two to three months. But guys there's something bigger to worry about than my babies growth rate...Nessie had another nightmare."

"Great. More doom and gloom prophecies from the mix-breed." Leah tried, but she never could understand how I imprinted on Nessie. She had thought one day..._Can a half-vampire even have children?_

_I don't know, Leah. But it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. I love her now, and one day she'll love me. I'll be there for her as long as I live._

_Yeah, Leah. Stop acting like a jealous ex._

I didn't stop the fight between them then. Seth knew that was a touchy subject for her. No one could help that her boyfriend, Sam, imprinted on her cousin Emily. Leah couldn't help the pain it had caused and was still causing her. I could only imagine how she felt now. At least untill we all morphed, and then I would know exactly how she felt.

I just shook my head. It was times like this, when Leah let her temper over-ride any filter in her brain, that I was glad Charlie knew about everything. He and Sue had a discussion about it all when they decided to take their relationship to a more official level. They've been engaged for a few months now. They were still discussing a wedding date.

"Rude much, Leah..Geeze." - Seth

"It's cool, Seth. She's right about the doom and gloom even if I don't like the way she refered to Nessie... Guys, this nightmare hits home. I don't even know where to begin...so here it is...At some point in the future, those ancient, pompus, bloodsuckers, the Volturi, are going to plan something and take Nessie and the rest of the Cullens. Before you even start, Leah, understand what it would mean to me to lose Nessie."

"Jake... as much as I wouldn't miss the Cullens, I wouldn't want you to go through that kind of pain. We'll help you anyway we can." - Leah

"Yeah, you know it bro. Maybe Sam's pack could even help?" - Seth

"We can ask, but right now, from what Alice can tell, it doesn't look like those decrepid leeches have even started thinking about planning anything. So I don't want to get everyone on pins and needles yet."

"Yes, Jake, but you still need to go ahead and at least inform Sam of the possibility of the threat to our tribe. Any attack on Nessie is an attack on you and our tribe. Even Sam's pack is bound to protect you and her." - Sue

Sue was right of course. Guess my next stop was going to have to be Sam's place. That's going to be a fun talk. I looked over at Charlie. I needed to make sure he was okay before I left. He still looked fine. Carlisle was a great doctor.

"Well, I guess I should go ahead and do that."

"Jake, we'll come with you." - Seth

"Thanks, Seth. Leah, you don't have to come if you don't want to." I knew she didn't like to be around Sam and Emily. I wasn't going to force to be there and put her in more pain. We all knew she was still hurt. I was beginning to think the only thing that would stop her pain, would be if she imprinted.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll be here if you need me." - Leah

One pack down, one to go. Seth and I walked over to Sam's place, and I thought about how to tell him the news. Seth knocked on the door and Emily answered, "Hey, boys. Come on in. Sam's in the kitchen."

It was hard not to like Emily. She was just so kind and loving. She mothered us all, even my little pack after we left Sam's pack. "Thanks, Emily"

Seth and I stepped in and went to the kitchen. "Jake, what's up?"

"Hey, Sam. A lot actually. I've got some good news and some possible epic bad news." Sam was always serious, so it was no surprise when he silently gestured for Seth and I to take a seat. He was ready to hear what the bad news was, ready to plan how to keep us all safe. Seth and I sat down before I continued.

"Well good news first, I guess. Nessie's pregnant with triplets. I'm going to be a dad."

"That's great, Jake!" I could hear Emily say from the living room with their little girl. She and Sam had April about two years ago. She was adorable and looked just like Emily.

"That is great news, Jake." I could tell Sam was happy for me, but was wanting to know about the potential threat.

"Thanks, you guys... Well, on to the bad news...Nessie had another nightmare. The Volturi are going to start planning a way to get her and the rest of the Cullens to join them."

Sam just sat there at first, but then asked me to describe Nessie's nightmare in as much detail as she had explained it to me this morning. When I was finished, I thought he might have looked hopeful for just a moment.

"Sam?"

"You say in her nightmare, you and Edward weren't there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that may be the key to stopping this nightmare from coming true. In her nightmare of Charlie, Sue wasn't there."

At last, some hope. He was right. The detail that worried me the most was the one that might save her. The one that might save us all.


	6. Chapter 5: And The Gender Is?

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for reading!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 5: And The Gender Is?**

(Nessie's POV)

The day we found out I was pregnant was the last night Jake let me go hunt, or rather let me go with him while he hunted. He gave me strict orders that I was not to put our babies at risk by wrestling with any animal, not even a bunny. I wanted to argue, but I also didn't want to take any chances. So I let him hunt and I just followed, drinking my fill from his kills.

It's hard to believe that was a month ago. I'm huge now. Jake won't let me out of his sight. He's so worried I'm going to trip or go into early labor. He even got Grampa Carlisle to get donor blood for me so I didn't have to go hunt with him.

Today was hopefully the day. We were on our way to Grampa Carlisle's house for today's check-up, and we were both excited and nervous. We were hopefully going to find out the triplets' genders. Somehow, we knew, knowing the genders and giving names would make this even more real, more wonderful.

"Are you sure you had enough for breakfast? I'm sure Carli-"

"Jake. Really, I'm fine. We're fine. Stop worrying."

"Sure, sure. Easy to say, not so easy to do. I can't help but worry about you, Ness. I love you too much to not worry."

"I love you, too, Jake" I took his hand in mine to comfort him a little.

A few seconds later we were pulling up to the house I was born in and my children would be born in. What a feeling. I took a deep breath to help calm my own nerves before letting Jake help me out the car. I still needed to talk to him about that. The VW Rabbit was a great car, but it was also not ideal for a family expecting a baby- let alone a family expecting triplets.

As we got to the door, I could see the whole family was there. Mom and Dad were sitting on the piano bench. It sounded like dad was composing a new song, and Mom was humming along. Uncle Emmett was flipping channels faster than I could see what they were, Aunt Rosalie was flipping through a Mercedes catalog, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were playing chess, and Esmee was sitting on the couch seeming to listen to my dad and mom at the piano.

Of course once we entered, I was the center of everyone's focus. I could feel myself turning red. I hated it when I blushed, but Jake and my dad loved it. Dad said it reminded him of my mom before he had to change her.

"Woah! Nessie, I don't think you can get much bigger!" - Emmett

"Emmett." - Edward

"Pay no attention to the vampire with out brain, Nessie. You look lovely." - Alice

"Hey, I do to have a brain."- Emmett

"Yeah, just no filter."- Edward

"Okay, that's enough. Nessie, Jake come sit down. I believe Carlisle will be down in just a moment." - Esme

"Thanks, Esme." - Jake

As we were about to sit down, Carlisle came down the stairs, "Renesmee, Jake, if you're ready we can go up now."

"On our way, Carlisle. Take it easy, Ness. No hurry." Jake guided me up the steps and into the medical room-also know as Grampa Carlisle's office. Jake had to help me onto the exam table, and then I pulled my maternity shirt up to give Grampa Carlise access to my triplet filled tummy.

Grampa Carlisle warned me that the ultra-sound gel was going to cold before he smeared some on my stomach and the wand he used to rub over my belly. First he went through his regular check-up, checking to see how much they had grown and making sure they were all still developing right. And then it was time.

"Alright, and you both want to know the genders right?"

"Yes" We both said it at the same time and laughed. We were overflowing with excitement.

"Okay. Well, this is the first baby..." He magnified the picture to show us each baby's private area as he told us their genders. Then got a towel and wiped the gel off my belly so I could pull my shirt back down.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Guess we better go tell everyone what we're having." Jake helped me down off the table.

"You know they were probably all listening, Jake." I told him as we reached the door.

"Probably." He sounded kind of deflated. I could tell he wanted to annouce the genders and have everyone be suprised. So I thought as loudly as I could, _Daddy, make everyone pretend they didn't hear. Jake really wants to be the one to let everyone know._ I always call him Daddy when I want something, I've yet to be turned down.

When we got down stairs, we saw what I'm sure was the decoy to make Jake think no one was listing...Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice were playing Rock Band with the sound blaring. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were both playing the guitars, Aunt Rosalie was playing the drums, and Aunt Alice was singing to Smashing Pumpkins' _Today_.

Mom and Dad had moved to couch beside Esme and were laughing at my Aunts and Uncles. I had to admit it was a funny sight seeing them play those little toy instruments, especially Emmett with the guitar.

"Who wants to know what we're having?" I was suprised Jake even asked. He was so excited, but I guess he was trying to see if they had heard or not. My dad looked at me smiled before looking at Jake and responding.

"I think we're all anxious to know, Jake. What are our new additions going to be?"

Everyone was listening now, like they didn't already know. I thanked my dad in my thoughts. He looked at me again and smiled as Jake told everyone what they already knew.

"Well, we're going to have one boy and two girls."

"Alright! A boy! And two girls! Now we won't have to listen to Rose and Alice argue about who gets to play dress the baby." - Emmett

Aunt Rosalie kicked Uncle Emmett before she came over to give me hug, "Whew, Nessie, we're going to have to do something about that smell." She looked at Jake with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, Rose. Hey, why do blondes drive BMW's?" - Jake

"Shut it, pup."- Rosalie

"Because they can spell it." - Jake

I went ahead and sat down in a recliner next to the couch, and Jake sat down at my feet still going at it with Aunt Rose. Jake and Aunt Rose went back and forth like this all the time, and it wasn't long before we were all laughing at them. It was a nice change from a month ago when we were all stressed about the Volturi. Alice was still checking on them with her visions, but so far no change.

"Well, any ideas on names now that you know their genders?" - Bella

"We've already got the boy's name. Swanson Cullen Black, But I'm still playing around with names for the two girls. At least I can take all the boy names off my possible list." - Nessie

All of a sudden the room got quiet. The kind of quie that only happens when we're waiting for one of Alice's visions.

"Alice? What do you see?" - Jasper

There was a wave of tension that rolled across the room, followed closely by a wave of calm. Thank you, Uncle Jasper.

"It's okay. They've finally decided that the only availible course of action against that vampire is death. They are worried about the outcome, though. Strange." - Alice

"Can you see how long it will take them to find the mystery lee...eh...vampire?" - Jake

Rose gave Jake a dirty look as Alice looked into the future, trying to see how long before the Volturi would catch the unknown vampire.

"Hmm. It's going to be a while. Everytime Demetri finds him and they'll send a group, he'll moves and they'll have to start over. It may be months before they finally catch him." - Alice

"Well, that's something, I guess." - Jake

"Ooh, yay! Visitors!" - Alice

"Who, Alice?" - Jasper

"The Amazonian Coven. Zafrina wants to see how Nessie and Jake are doing." - Alice

"Boy will she be suprised when they get here." - Emmett

I really liked Zafrina. She can make you see whatever she wants you to see or blind you if she prefers. She also enjoyed me using my gift on her. I can show anyone what I'm thinking by touching them. I haven't done it in a while, though...well, except with Jake.

I decided to use my gift to tell Jake I was hungry. I showed him an image of a huge plate of pasta with marinara sauce and meatballs. I heard my dad chuckle as Jake got up.

"Edward, would you mind helping me in the kitchen. I believe Nessie's hungry." - Jake

"No problem. I need to ask you something anyways." - Edward

"Sure, sure."- Jake

My dad didn't say anything until they got into the kitchen. What could he need to talk to Jake about? I didn't have to wonder long.

"You want us to what?!" - Jake

When they came back, my dad set up a small stand for Jake to put my plate of pasta on. Then Jake let me know what the commotion was about.

"Nessie, you _father_ wants you to stay here for the rest of your pregnancy... Do you agree with him Carlisle? Would it be better, safer, for her and the triplets to be here?"

"Well, Jake. It would be easier on Nessie and the triplets to be here, and she will need to be going on bed rest soon. So, yes. I would have to agree with Edward. We could even turn Edward's old room into a bedroom for the both of you."

"Ness, what do you think? What do you want to do? I'll stay where ever you stay."

"Well, I guess we're moving in here until the babies come. Dad can help you pack some things and bring them back here."

I knew Jake really didn't want to do this, but Carlisle was right. Besides, the medical room/office, was right across from what was going to be our room for awhile...and that meant no more stairs. I'm sure any pregnant woman can tell you how much we hate stairs.

"Great. The dog's going to be staying with us."- Rosalie

"That's right, blondie. Better get used to it." Jake called back as he and my dad left to go pack up some of our things.

According to today's check-up, my due date was about a month away. It's scary how fast this is going. I'm nervous about being a mom and excited to meet my babies for the first time. I've got so many emotions flowing through me, I know I must be driving Uncle Jasper crazy. One month until Jake and I will be parents. Just one short month.


	7. Chapter 6: Baby, Baby, and Baby

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 6: Baby, Baby, and Baby**

(Nessie's POV)

The next month went by so fast. Grampa Carlisle put me on bed rest a few days after we found out the triplets' genders. I hated laying around all day and all of the bathroom trips. I didn't realize how much I was going until every trip I made required an escort.

I was about two and half months into my pregnancy and due any day. I was sleeping so well when the triplets' kicking woke me up. I was rubbing my belly, feeling them kick when I felt it. A light pressure. I even thought I heard a slight pop. Then all of a sudden, it felt like I was wetting myself and I couldn't stop it.

"Jake! I think it's time!" I shook Jake, waking him up.

I didn't feel any contractions yet, but I knew what the leaking fluid meant. My water had broke.

"Huh...what time? Oh! Oh, it's _time_!" Jake jerked up when he finally got the meaning of what I said.

"Carlisle!" Jake yelled, and in the next instant the whole family was outside the bedroom door. Jake picked me up like I weighed no more than a sack of potatoes and carried me to the medical room. Grampa Carlisle followed behind.

I could hear Grandma Esme telling everyone to go wait downstairs. It actually made me feel better to know my whole family wasn't waiting right outside the door. Then the cramps hit. They weren't bad at first, but they got painful in a hurry. I realized then that they were contractions. Grampa Carlisle was already checking to how far I was dilated.

"Okay, Renesmee, it's time. I'm going to need you to push for me, okay?"

I just nodded my head, grabbed Jake's hand, and started pushing. The contractions seemed to be my body's way of telling me when to push. I couldn't belive it when I heard the first little cry. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I didn't have time to admire, though. The next contraction was hard and painful.

"You're doing great, Ness. She's beautiful. I love you." Jake was watching as Grampa Carlise cleaned off our first baby, a beautiful little girl with ivory skin.

Then it was time again, "I think another one is ready!"

Grampa Carlisle was there, ready for triplet number two. He didn't have to wait long. My little boy was ready to see the world. I could tell he was going to look just like Jake.

Grampa Carlisle was again ready when triplet number three demanded entry into the world. My other little girl. Grampa Carlisle finshed checking on our triplets.

"Congradulations, Renesmee, Jake. You have three healthy babies."

"Thank you, Carlise. You did such a good job, Nessie. Would you like to meet our babies?"

All I could do was nod. I was so exhausted. Jake brought them over to me one at a time. I was right, the little boy looked just like Jake, russet skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. My two little girls were almost complete opposites. One had Jake's russet skin with dark brown hair. The other had my ivory skin with reddish brown hair. The girls had one thing in common, though, their carmel colored eyes. My babies were all beautiful little angels.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in our new bedroom at my grandparents' house. I was really sore, but I wanted to see my little angels. I still had to name my little girls.

As I made my way slowly down the stairs, my dad came up to help me. He must have heard my thoughts of the pain. He picked me up like I weighed no more than a doll and carried me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch and the went to sit beside my mom at the piano.

Mom was holding my little boy. My little Swanson. Rose and Alice were playing with my little russet skinned girl, And Jake was bringing me my little ivory skinned girl.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Carlisle can give you something if the pain is too bad."

"I'm fine, Jake. A little sore, but fine. Really. Now let me see my daughter." He handed her to me gently, obviously afraid of hurting her.

"Well now. Aren't you lovely." She just looked at me and smiled, completely serene in my arms, and at that moment I knew what I would name her. My little Jazzmine Alisandra. My little fair skinned angel.

"That's a lovely name, Nessie" My dad couldn't help but hear my thoughts. I was glad he liked the name, though. It gave me the confidence I needed to tell Jake and the others what I had chosen to name my little ivory princess.

"Oh, yay! Names! What are you going to name the girls?" Aunt Alice picked up my little russet skinned girl and came to sit by me on the couch.

"Well, I think this little one will be Jazzmine Alisandra. What do you think, Jake?"

"I think it's perfect, Ness."

"Now, let me see my other little girl. She needs a name as well." Jazzmine didn't fuss at all when Jake took her from me so I could take my little russet princess from Aunt Alice.

I held my other little girl, another one of my little angels. She reached up at me and pulled on a loose stand of my hair. I could see a fire in her eyes and knew she was going to be a fiesty one. I knew then exactly what I would name her.

"Emma Rose. You are just as lovely as your sister."

"Oh, Nessie. That's such a beautiful name."

"Thanks, Mom. Do you like it, Jake?"

"Nessie, I love it." He gently brushed my loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him before looking tentatively at my aunts and uncles.

"Are you all okay with the names? I kind of used your names...sort of...Jazzmine Alisandra after Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice, and Emma Rose after Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie"

"Of course we don't mind, Nessie!" - Alice

"Yes, of course we don't." - Rosalie

"Yeah, it's cool." - Emmett

"I'm honored, Nessie." - Jasper

After I made sure my aunts and uncles were okay with my naming my little girls after them, I spent equal amounts of time with all three of my little angels for the rest of the day. I only paused to eat, use the bathroom, and to let Grampa Carlisle check to make sure I was healing properly.

"You're healing fine. Thanks to your unique genetic make-up, you should be completely healed by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Grampa Carlisle."

We stayed with my family for a few more days, so Grampa Carlisle could get a better estimate of the triplets' growth rate. The most recent estimate is about every four months, they'll have aged about three years. Meaning they would reach eighteen in about two years. My little angels would be all grown up before I knew it.

The day we were planning on going back home to the reservation, my dad and mom surprised us with a small box in silver wrapping paper. I should have known what is was going to be, of course my over-protective parents would get us a new car. I wouldn't be surprised if it was armored.

"No way! Sweet! Edward, Bella, thank you! Really...thank you!" I guess Jake knew what kind of car it was and was happy about it. I just hoped it was big enough for our family of five.

"You're welcome, Jake." My mom laughed at Jake. You could always count on Jake to get excited over a car.

"You didn't think I would let you put my grandchildren in your sardine can, did you?" I could tell my dad was just picking at Jake.

"Yeah, I guess it would have been a tight squeeze in the rabbit." Jake laughed.

"Are you guys going to come see your new car or not?" I was surprised to hear Aunt Rosalie. It was usually Aunt Alice who was excited and impatient when it came to gifts.

I picked up Swanson, Jake picked up Emma, my dad picked up Jazzmine, and we all headed to the garage to see our new car. I wasn't off the mark. There in the garage, with big red bow on top, was a brand new custom 2009 Mercedes GL 550.

"Wow...It's more awesome than I thought!" - Jake

"Glad you like it. We also had it outfitted with the latest armored car technology." - Edward

"Thanks again, guys. This is just too cool." - Jake

"Well, actually, Jake, you should thank Rose, too. She picked it out. We just made sure to make it extra safe." - Bella

"Wow, Rosalie. Thanks!" I couldn't believe he didn't make a crack at Aunt Rose.

"Well I couldn't have my nieces and nephew riding in that thing you call a car."

"Sure, sure. I'm interested though, why it's not a BMW...I didn't think blondes could spell Mercedes." That was the Jake I knew and loved.

Aunt Rose growled at him, and he laughed even more. I elbowed him before I thanked Aunt Rose and my parents for their gift.

"Hey, where is everybody? I can't believe Aunt Alice missed this."

"They should all be back soon. I think they went hunting." I could tell my mom was lying. She was horrible at trying to hide something. It was so obvious my dad even looked at her, stroked her cheek, and smiled.

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and get eveything loaded up while we wait." I should have known what was coming.

"Already done, sweetheart." Of course my dad would have already loaded the car for us.

"Crap!" I turned to see what Jake was upset about .

Before I could ask what the problem was, my dad opened right passenger door. As I looked in, I heard Jake let out a relieved breath and I realized what he was upset about....we had forgotten about car-seats. Not my parents, though. There, across the middle seat, were three black and grey car-seats, already strapped in.

"Edward, you think of everything, man. Thanks."Jake extended his had to shake my dad's.

"You've been kind of busy lately. So I figured you might need some help."

Then I had good idea of where the rest of my family were. My dad confirmed my suspicion by smiling at me. My family was taking advantage of the new treaty. They were at our house on the reservation, probably setting up the second bedroom as a nursery for the triplets. It wasn't long before they got back.

As we were saying our goodbyes and getting the triplets strapped into their car-seats, Aunt Alice danced over to me, and gave me another small box wrapped in silver paper.

"Don't open it untill you reach the reservation." Then she gave me another hug and skipped back to Uncle Jasper.

"Bye, everyone. Thanks again...for everything." I got in the front passenger seat of our new Mercedes and closed the door. I was curious about what was in the little gift box, but I was going to wait just like Aunt Alice asked me to.

On the way home, waiting to open the little gift, Jake and I talked about the triplets, the car-seats, and his pack.

"I wonder why Seth and Leah never came up to see us?" I was honestly curious. Seth had made regular visits once we started staying with my family. Even Leah had come over once or twice to see how I was doing, but I hadn't seen either of them since the triplets were born.

"You did call them, right, Jake?"

"Uhhmm, yeah...I called them.."

I could tell he was trying to hide something.

"Jake, _when_ did you call them?"

"Uh...the day the triplets were born, while you were sleeping."

That at least was the truth, but what could he be hiding and why hadn't Seth and Leah come over? I knew why Grampa Charlie and Sue hadn't made it by; they had eloped.

"What are you hiding, Jake? Tell me now."

"Umm, didn't Alice say to open that when we got to the reservation? We're here, open it." I knew he trying to change the subject, hoping I would forget.

"You will tell me, Jake. I'm not going to forget." I told him as I opened the small, silver wrapped box.

"Oh, no. They didn't." I was stunned. I couldn't believe what I saw. Inside the box was a key with a note tied to it. The note read, _Hope you like it, love Carlise, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, & Dad_ and at the bottom there was an address.

"What is it, Ness?"

"I think they bought us a new house."

"No way. Let me see." I handed him the box, forgetting all about Seth and Leah.

"Wow."

"Yeah"

We were both speechless after that. He drove us to the address listed on the note. It wasn't that far from where our old house was. It was a huge, brick, single story house with a wrap around porch. There were already two porch swings and four rocking chairs on the front porch.

"Oh, wow. Jake, it's so big...and perfect."

"I know. Let's get the triplets and check out the inside."

The inside was even better. The front door opened into a large living room, and of course it was already furnished. To the right was the master bedroom with it's own full bathroom. To the left were two large bedrooms seperated by another full bathroom. The living room ended with a hallway to the left and a large kitchen and laundry room to the right. Down the hallway were two more large bedrooms and another full bathroom.

This was so much more than I had expected. It didn't take long to realize my family had already moved all of our belongings from our old house to this new one. I stayed inside to watch the triplets as Jake brought in what we had packed in our new car. When we got everything put away, everyone fed, and the triplets sleeping, I called my parents to thank them and the rest of my family. With as fast as the triplets were growing, our old house wouldn't have been big enough for very long.

I was on my way to bed when I remembered, "Jake. I think it's time you told me what you're trying to hide."

I could tell he was debating whether to tell me or not.

"Well, um...Seth did come by to see the babies...I just sent him home...before you got up. And...well, you know Leah...she said she would wait until we came home to see the triplets." I could tell there was more to the story, but I was too exhausted to get all the details from him tonight.

"Oh. Okay."

"Why don't you go on to sleep, and I'll tell you the whole story in the morning?" He knew I wasn't going to let it drop.

"Alright...yawn...but you promise? In the morning?" I was asleep before I heard his answer.


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Author's Note: I do Not own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets are my creation, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evenings Stars**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

(Nessie's POV)

Jake let me sleep in the next morning, probably delaying. He knew I wanted the whole story about what he was trying to hide. It wasn't that I needed to know why I hadn't seen Seth when he visited, or that Leah had decided to wait until we came back to the reservation. No, I wanted to know what he was hiding and why was he even trying to hide something from me.

I could hear the triplets in the living room with Jake. It sounded like Jake was talking to someone. I decided to take a shower and get dressed before discovering who Jake was talking to.

I let the hot water of the shower beat down on my back and sholders. It was so relaxing that I stayed in the shower until the water started losing it's heat. I got out dried myself off, brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair, and went to get dressed. I was glad I was already back to my normal size. I put on my favorite pair of dark wash jeans and my Modest Mouse t-shirt.

When I finished getting dressed, I went to the living room and saw Jake playing with all three of our little angels. I admired them for a moment before looking around to see who Jake had been talking to, but there wasn't anyone else there. It was just our new familiy of five.

I had been so sure I heard him talking to someone. I tried to remember what I had heard.

_Yeah, I know, I know. I'm going to tell her,man. I have to. Now you better leave. I think she's up, and I'm not sure how she'll take the news..._

Who did he ask to leave and why? I didn't think I made scenes when I was given bad news. Just the opposite, actually. I took after my mom like that. I always stayed calm and collected for bad news. It unnerved Jake most of the time. I was still thinking about what this news could be when Jake greeted me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning." I couldn't help but smile. He was trying to change Swanson's diaper, while Emma was trying to crawl over Jazzmine. He didn't get the new diaper in place before Swanson started peeing.

"Man!, Not again. Little man, we're going to have to work on your timing."

I couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't the first time Swanson peed on Jake. He seems to do it every time Jake changes his diaper. I remember Aunt Rosalie laughing at Jake and saying Swanson was just trying to improve the smell. Of course Jake fired back with another dumb blonde joke. I swear I don't know how he keeps coming up with new ones.

I sat down beside Jake and helped him finish changing diapers. We played with the triplets a little while longer, and then laid them down for a nap. Swanson was already out and didn't bother waking up as I laid him down. Jazzmine laid down without a fuss and quickly fell asleep. Emma on the other hand was clinging to Jake's hair, laughing and grabbing more when he would try to remove her hand.

"Emma, stop. It's nap time. Ouch!"

As I went over to help him, I quickly wrapped my hair up in a bun and secured it with a hair band. I picked her up, while Jake worked on getting his hair free from Emma's little hands.

"Alright, little Emma. It's sleepy time. You don't want to wake up your brother and sister now do you?" She just looked at me and giggled.

Once Jake was free from Emma's grasping hands, I held her close and started gently bouncing her. She nustled up to me and started sucking on her first three fingers. I continued bouncing her for a few more minutes before I laid her down in her crib. She squirmed a little before relaxing into sleep.

Jake and I silently left the nursery, closing the door behind us. Jake motioned for me to follow him, so I did. He went to the kitchen and asked if I was hungry.

"Yeah, a little, I guess. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah, but I''l fix you something."

I just sat at the kitchen table and waited. I could tell he was thinking about how to tell me whatever he had been hiding. I started thinking about what it could possibly be as I watched him fix me some eggs and bacon.

_Seth did come over to see the babies...I just sent him home._

_I'm going to tell her,man. I have to. Now you better leave. I think she's up, and I'm not sure how she'll take the news..._

All of sudden, it all made sense. All the reactions I hadn't noticed until now. I should have known. My mom wasn't just nervous about my family setting up our new house. She was nervous about us going back to the reservation, where Seth would be.

"Jake" It sounded more like a growl than his name.

He turned around with a frightened look on his face as he put my plate in front of me. He took a deep breath and then told me what I had just figured out.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you."

I just shook my head, "Jazzmine or Emma? Which one of my babies already has her soulmate?"

"It's Emma...Please, don't be mad at Seth. You know we can't control who we imprint on."

"Jake, I'm not mad at Seth. I love him, he's a part of our crazy family, especially now. I'm just a little sad...and maybe a little irritated that you felt the need to hide this from me...Poor Seth, how could you make him stay away from her? It must have been complete torture for him to stay away. Even my dad didn't demand that of you."

He sat there, across from me, looking completely confused.

"You're mad at me for keeping Seth away from Emma?"

"Of course. That and trying to hide this from me. Really, Jake. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, to be honest. I thought you would react the same way Bella did when she found out I had imprinted on you...I'm sorry Ness. You're so much like Bella, I forget sometimes how different you are, too."

I got up and went to sit in his lap, "It's okay, Jake. I forgive you...just don't try and keep something like this from me again, okay?"

"Sure, sure" I leaned down and kissed him before I told him to call Seth.

As he was dialing the number I remembered Leah, "Oh, and tell Leah she should come, too."

Jake and I were just getting the triplets changed and fed when Seth and Leah arrived. Jake had to take Swanson to change his diaper again, so I let them in. Seth looked kind of nervous, no doubt worried about my reaction.

"Seth, it's okay. I'm not going to try and kill you." I went over to him with Emma in my arms and gave him a hug before handing her to him.

"Thanks, Nessie. I was worried." I smiled at him, but he was already enthralled with Emma as he walked over to the sofa.

I was talking with Leah about our new home with Jazzmine in my lap when Jake came back in with Swanson.

"Hey, Leah. This is our little boy, Swanson." - Jake

Leah turned around and froze. She just sat there staring at Swanson and he just stared right back.

"No! Not you, too. Man!" I didn't need Jake's response to know what had happened.

Finally, our broken Leah had imprinted. I was actually pretty happy about it. I always felt so bad for her. I could tell she went through everyday in pain. She tried not to be bitter, but it was hard for her. I felt like I had helped heal her.

She looked up at Jake and then back at me. She looked shocked, happy, and scared all at the same time. I just smiled at her.

"Well, it's about time. Jake, why don't you let Leah hold Swanson."

This was shaping into a very interesting day. Leah and Seth stayed until we laid the triplets down for the night. We made sure the baby monitor was on, and then we both went to bed as well. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Three young women, all very pale, were crouched down baring their teeth. They looked very feral, and angry. Then one of them leaped at someone in a cloak. He just knocked her aside and she started writhing on the ground in pain. The other two young women growled, and then lounged at the same cloaked figure. He laughed before knocking them away as well. I could hear the girls screaming. They were surrounded by cloaked figures. I saw the fire, and I knew what was happening.

I woke up sweating. Not again. Who were those girls? How long before the Volturi got them? How long until they came for us? I laid back down, thankful that Jake was still sound asleep and snoring. I would have to tell him in the morning, but not now. I eventually fell back to sleep. This time there was no nightmare.


	9. Chapter 8: The New Nightmare

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 8: The New Nightmare**

(Bella's POV)

I knew when Nessie called she would be upset. I wasn't sure how she would take the news about Seth imprinting on Emma. Edward took it fairly well. He laughed at Jake and told him _Now it's your turn, Jake._ Everyone else seemed okay with it, though. Well, everyone except Rose. She was ranting about the house turning into a dog hotel, but that was just who she was. Emmett eventually enticed her to go out to the garage and give her new Lamborghini Reventón a tune up.

When the phone rang, I wasn't surprised that it was Nessie.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. Um, Jake and I need to talk to you and Dad and...well everybody. I've had another nightmare, and I think the Volturi are after more than just us."

That was not what I was expecting. It took me a fraction of a second to respond, though it felt much longer to me.

"Sure, Nessie. We'll meet you at the main house."

"Thanks, Mom. We'll be there in a few."

I hung up the phone and turnned to Edward. He was already standing beside me, his honey eyes looking worried. I told him what Nessie had said over the phone. As soon as I mentioned the Volturi, Edward grabbed my hand, and we were running to Carlisle's house.

When we got there two minutes later, we told everyone what was going on. Then we all just silently waited around the dinning room table for Nessie, Jake, and the triplets to arrive. No one wanted to voice their fears, afraid that would make them more real, more likely.

I was surprised when we heard the Mercedes pull up. That was too fast. I knew Jake liked to drive just about as fast as the rest of my family, and we just gave them an armored car, but that did not mean he could drive like that with my grandbabies in the car.

I must have growled because Edward looked at me and chuckled. He always thought it was cute when I was angry. He told me once that he compared me to a kitten who thinks it's a tiger, that was before my change. I was most definately a tiger now and not the misguided kitten. I just glared back at him, and he unleashed the full power of his golden topaz eyes on me. I melted just like always.

"Nessie, Jake, we're already in the dinning room. Where are the triplets?" - Edward

Now I knew why Edward was laughing at me. He had guessed why I was upset and already knew the triplets weren't with them.

"Hey, Dad. We left them with Sue, Grampa Charlie, Seth, and Leah. I figured it would be easier to talk without them. Grampa Charlie and Sue just got back and wanted to spend some time with them. And since Seth imprinted on Emma, and Leah imprinted on Swanson, they didn't mind watching them, too."

"Woah, did you just say Leah imprinted? When did that happen?" I wanted to ask why she seemed so okay about it, but I guess that was just my Nessie.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to drop that on you guys. It's been a busy day. She imprinted on him yesterday when she and Seth came over."

"Cool. Maybe now she'll relax some. She always seemed so uptight." - Emmett

"Yeah. She's like a whole different person now...like the old Leah, before Sam. I would be more upset, but I'm too grateful for the change." - Jake

I knew Jake always felt bad for Leah. He told me that once, before Nessie was born, they had talked about their pain and how imprinting would be the only thing to heal the it. I couldn't help but feel happy for Leah, too.

"Great, now that we've added another mutt to the family, can we please get to the reason we're all here." - Rosalie

"Sure, Sure. You know Rose, I have another joke for you. What's the difference between a pit-bull and a blonde with PMS?"

Rose just growled at Jake.

"Lipstick"

Emmett howled with laughter, "That's a good one, Jake!"

Rose shot Emmett a look that would terrify any normal man. He choked back his remaining laughter before telling her, " Sorry, Babe...It wasn't that funny."

"Renesmee, Jake, if you'll have a seat and share with us your new thoughts." - Carlisle

Nessie and Jake sat down beside each other, between Edward and Alice, and then Nessie told us about her nightmare.

"Well, There were three young women..maybe eighteen or so, and they were very pale...and really beautiful. They were all crouched in a feral-like stance and baring their teeth. Then one of them leaped at a man in a hooded cloak. He just knocked her away. She fell to the ground, looked at the man, and then started writhing in pain. The other two girls looked furious. They growled at the man, and then lounged at him at the same time. He just laughed as he knocked both of them away as well. Then, I could hear the girls screaming. They had been surrounded by people in hooded cloaks. That's when I saw the fire, and I knew it was the Volturi..."

Nessie was quiet after that. I knew it was hard for her to relive such horrible dreams. She hated her nightmares. _They only bring misery and death_, she told me one day. I looked at Edward as I squeezed his hand. He must be thinking the same thing because his expression was hard. He hated causing anyone pain, especially his family.

"Thank you, Renesmee. I know that it's not easy reliving your nightmares. Does anyone have any ideas about what this new nightmare might mean?" - Carlisle

"Jane's involved." I looked up at Edward to see his face set in that same hard expression. How could he get that out of Nessie's discripton of her nightmare?

"Edward?" I was scared.

Jane could make you believe you were in so much pain you would beg for death. She couldn't get past my shield, but for me to protect anyone I would have to be able to at least see them. There would be nothing I could do for the girls in Nessie's nightmare.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing, Edward. I aslo believe the three girls are half-vampires, like our Renesmee. More specifically, I believe they are Nahuel's sisters. You all remember Nahuel?"

"Of course, Carlisle. He's the reason we didn't have to actually fight the Volturi ten years ago." - Bella

I would never forget Nahuel. He was the reason we were all alive and still together today. I remember being a little put-off by him at first. At least until Edward explained that Nahuel was amazed by our family, and realized he wasn't evil and didn't have to be a monster.

"Yes. Well, I believe Alice's mystery vampire is Nahuel's father, Joham. They must have finally decided his fate. I can only guess that after being raised by Joham, Nahuel's sisters will believe they can avenge their father's death. I believe that is what your nightmare was of, Renesmee."

"That makes sense, but why would they bother burning them?" - Jasper

"Again, this is only a guess. I would assume the party they sent was given instructions to find out any weaknesses Joham's _super-race_ has...I believe when the girls attack, they will fail, and the Volturi will experiment on them to find out how mortal they are."

"I believe you're right, Carlisle. They were worried about Joham's intentions with his half-vampire children...almost as much as they were about us." - Edward

"Alice can you see if the newest group is close to catching Joham?" - Carlisle

Alice closed her eyes and started searching through visions of the future. Jasper held her hand with his. That was their way. He kept her grounded to the here and now while she searched the possible futures.

"Soon. They're sending what they believe will be the final group...Demetri, Jane, Felix, and two more I don't know. They believe that Demetri will find him within the month."

"I think we should let Nahuel know. He may be able to at least talk his sisters into not trying to avenge their father."

"I think we should start planning to ask for help. After they're finished with Joham and his daughters, they'll be free to start thinking about us again...and start planning. We need to be ready." - Jasper

"They won't do anything until they get whatever it is that gives them an advantage. Right now the fight is too even. They won't even start planning anything until they feel the fight is in their favor. However, Zafrina and her coven should be here within the next week for their visit. We should go ahead and let them know what's going on." - Edward

"I agree, Edward. We'll tell Zafrina and her coven when they get here. I'll call Nahuel, and Alice will let us know when Demetri catches Joham." - Carlise

The discussion was over. Carlisle got up and called Nahuel. I could tell from what was said that Nahuel was going to try and find his sisters to stop them, but only after the Volturi had punished his father. Nahuel didn't like his father, and thought he deserved punishment for what he was doing. I think since meeting Edward and me, and seeing that his father could have saved his mother, he hated Joham.

Nessie and Jake left shortly after the call to Nahuel. They were ready to get back to the triplets. I couldn't help but feel like I was missing out. The triplets were growing so fast. I asked Nessie if she would mind bringing them to see us tomorrow. That night Edward and I decided to go see J. Jenks after we saw the triplets, just in case.


	10. Chapter 9: Surprises

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

(Bella's POV)

Nessie and Jake arrived early the next moring with the triplets. The both looked stresssed, like they hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I hoped Nessie hadn't had another nightmare. I didn't think I could handle another one.

"Nessie, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. Everything's fine...We just found out our little angels have abilities."

"Abilities?...Like what?...Why didn't we notice it before?"

"I think the abilities are new. We'll have to ask Grampa Carlisle to be sure, though...Where's Dad?"

She was getting Jazzmine out of the car, while Jake was getting Swanson out.

"He went to drive around town. He wanted to see if anyone was getting suspicious of us yet. We don't exactly look our ages anymore."

Just then, Edward came running up. We always parked our cars in the garage at the main house and just ran to our house. It wasn't that far away, and we loved to run. Nessie and Jake were the only ones who used our remote driveway.

"Bella, why are you shielding Nessie, Jake, and the triplets?"

"I'm not...Nessie?"

"It's Swanson, Dad...From what we can tell, he seems to turn powers off."

"I didn't know he had an ability. We should go see Carlisle. Do Emma and Jazzmine have abilities as well?" - Edward

"Bells, would you mind taking Swanson?" - Jake

I took Swanson from Jake so that he could get Emma out of the car. He was struggling with her latch, and she was tugging on his hair, laughing as he answered Edward.

"Yeah...Emma has telekinesis and can start fires...and Jazzmine seems to have a shield of some sort." - Jake

Both Nessie and Jake looked completely drained. No one had even expected the triplets to have abilities. I guess they were more like Nessie than we had all originally thought.

Jake and Nessie decided to forgo strapping the triplets in and driving to Carlisle's, so we all walked along the path Edward had made a few years ago. As we made our way to the main house, Edward asked Jake what I was dying to know.

"Jake, how did you discover the triplets had abilities?"

"When we got back to the house yesterday, Seth and Leah came over, and we were all watching the triplets play. Emma must have wanted a toy that Jazzmine was playing with because she reached out her hand and the toy just came to her. At first we didn't believe what we had all just seen, but then she tried to take another toy from Jazzmine. I told her she had to share with her sister. She got mad, and the toy caught fire just a few inches away from Jazzmine."

"She set the toy on _fire_?!" - Bella

"Yeah...Bells, I was so scared at that moment. I was trying to grab Jazzmine up, when I noticed her shield. I couldn't touch her. I broke my fingers trying to get through to her. Seth got the fire out out and threw the toy away, and after a while, Jazzmine let her shield down, and they all started playing again. Then Swanson started laughing for no apparent reason. That's when we saw Emma's face. She was furious. Her little nose scrunched up, and her lips pursed...it was priceless. She was trying with all her might to get the toy Swanson was playing with, but it just wouldn't come to her. I was afraid she would start another fire, but nothing happened. Swanson just kept laughing and playing, and then Emma started crying and went to Seth."

"No wonder you both look so stressed." - Bella

"Yeah, it's been a long night, Bells. When Swanson would fall asleep, Emma would set little fires, and Jazzmine would bubble herself up. Then, when Swanson would wake up, he would to keep Emma's powers off...maybe Jazzmine's, too...It's hard to tell...I'm guessing right now, he's turning off everybody's power if you can't hear our thoughts, Edward." - Jake

"Hmm...Bella, may I hold Swanson for a minute?"

"Sure. Grampa wants to hold you for a minute. Okay, Swanson?" I cooed to Swanson before gently handing him over to Edward.

"Hey, Swanson. I hear you can do something very special."

Swanson just giggled as we reached the lawn of the main house. Edward's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to little Swanson.

"Swanson do you think you could do me a favor? Do you think you could let me use my special abilities?"

We were already at the door when Edward sighed, "Thank you, Swanson."

Alice and Jasper were in the living room playing chess when we walked inside. Rose and Emmett were more than likely in the garage, and Carlisle was probably in his office. I wasn't sure where Esme was. Alice stood up, looking frustrated, and then saw us and smiled, "Hello everyone. What a nice surprise."

"Hey, Alice. Who won?" - Edward chuckled, and then said to me, "Esme is making another photo album for Nessie."

That's right. I remembered her saying she wanted to make another photo album because the triplets were growing so fast. They already looked like they were about a year old. I looked at Alice as she answered Edward, and wondered if the frustration I saw earlier was due to Swanson turning off her power.

"Oh, we haven't finished, Nessie, is everything okay? You and Jake look like you didnt sleep at all last night." - Alice

"Yeah, we didn't get any sleep...the triplets decided to unveil their abilities for us yesterday." - Nessie

Just then Edward started to laugh, and then looked at Jasper, "I think you might have a better chance of winning now, Jasper."

At first Jasper looked confused, and then he started laughing. A few seconds later, he quit laughing, looked at Nessie, and asked, "Does one of them have an ability to stop her visions?"

"Yeah...Swanson seems to be able to turn off abilities, and evidently he can pick and decide who's to turn off and who's to leave on." - Nessie

Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward. Edward nodded before saying, "Carlisle."

He didn't need to raise his voice, Carlisle would be able to hear him from his office. Sure enough, a second later, Carlisle was in front of us. Esme also appeared, carrying the new photo album.

"Yes, Edward? Is everything okay?" - Carlise

He looked at Nessie and Jake, and I could see a sliver of worry cross over his face. Edward smiled as he told him the story Jake told us on our way. When he was finished, he asked Carlisle why their abilities developed late insted of being present when they were born.

"Hmm...that's a good question. I would have to do some tests, but I'm pretty sure it's the same reason their growth rate is so accelerated. The pack-calling, as I'm calling it, would explain both their growth rate and their latent abilities. Renesmee's nightmare could have been the trigger for the growth rate, and I believe Zafrina and her coven are probably the trigger for the abilities."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Nessie, Jake, do you mind if Carlisle runs some tests on the triplets?" - Edward

"That's why we came, Edward." - Jake

Edward handed Swanson to Carlisle, and then Jake and Nessie followed Carlisle up to his office with Jazzmine and Emma.

"Why don't you finish you game with Jasper, Alice?" - Edward

"In a bit...I want to see Esme's new photo album for Nessie." - Alice

Jasper just smiled and shook his head as Esme and Alice went to sit on the sofa to look at the photo album. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, loud enough, though, for Alice to hear.

"You're were right before. She was frustrated because she couldn't use her ability. She doesn't want to finish playing right now because she can't see who wins anymore." - Edward chuckled, knowing Alice had heard him.

At first I was shocked, how could he have heard my thoughts? Then, I remembered, he got Swanson to allow him to use his ability. I wondered, though, if Edward could still hear my thoughts now that Swanson was in Carlisle's office and not focused on us.

Edward didn't respond to that thought, so I figured Swanson's ability was similar to mine and many others. He could do an area effect black-out, turning off every ability in a certain radius, or he could turn off select people, if he could see to target them.

I looked up, smiled at Edward, and then went to sit beside Alice on the sofa. I looked at Edward to see he was completely confused. Then whispered to Alice so low only she could hear.

"Alice, I think you should try again to see who wins your chess game."

She looked at me, confused as well, but shrugged before closing her eyes. I knew as soon as she smiled that I was right.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I believe it was very rude of me to leave my game with Jasper. I should really finish it."

"That's fine, dear. I still need some more pictures of the triplets before this album is complete."

Alice led Jasper back to the chess table to finish their game. Edward was looking at me the way he did when we first met - confused as to why he couldn't hear my thoughts. I smiled as I went to sit by him at the piano. He laughed his wonderful laugh when I smiled, and then whispered to me as I sat down next to him.

"You have your shield back, don't you?" - Edward

"Yep." - Bella

"And Alice?" - Edward

"Can see the outcome of their game again." - Bella

Edward just shook his head, and we both laughed. He started playing my lullaby and asked, "Alice, can you see if we'll have baseball weather anytime soon?"

"Sure...next friday should be a good day for baseball. Will you join us this time, Bella?"

Edward and I laughed again. Jasper was now aware that Alice could use her ability again.

"I don't know Alice. I'm not any good."

"Alice, I believe it's your move." - Jasper

Alice shut her eyes for a second, then said, "You win, Jazz."

Just then Alice froze, staring off into the distance.

"Alice? What is it? What do you see?" Jasper was already by her side, holding her hand.

"Something's changed. Demetri and his hunting party have added someone new to their group. Everytime I try to see the new addition, though, he changes...or maybe he's a she...I just can't tell."

"Is the addition a half-vampire, like Nessie?" - Jasper

"...No, it's a full vampire...I'm sorry. That's all I can tell about him...or her."

"That's fine, Alice. Edward, I think the Voulturi may have found what they were waiting for." - Jasper

"Oh, dear. I'll go get Carlisle. Edward, would you mind telling Rose and Emmett?" - Esme

A few seconds later Carlisle, Esmee, Nessie, Jake, and the triplets came down the stairs, and Edward, Rose, and Emmett came in from the garage. Then, Alice explained her vision to everyone.

"Wonderful, can we start asking for help, now?" - Rose

"I hate to agree with Blondie, but I think help is exactly what we need." - Jake

"Well, I guess you _can_ teach a dog new tricks." - Rose

"Yeah, too bad the same doesn't go for blonde leeches." - Jake

Rose growled, and Emmett grabbed her shoulder to hold her down.

"Rose, Jake, please. This isn't helping." Bella

"Sure, Sure. Anyways, I think there's something we should discuss in addition to getting help." - Jake

"What else could we possibly need to discuss, _mutt_." - Rose

"Well, _blondie, _Sam had an observation when I told him about Nessie's first nightmare. He thinks Edward and I may be the key to changing the outcome of the nightmare. Since we weren't in it, maybe our presence, and the presence of others not in the nightmare, could change it." - Jake

"That was very astute of Sam, and I believe he may be right, at least I hope he is. We'll start calling our friends. They need to know the Volturi haven't given up on collecting and seperating our family." - Carlisle

"Well, I guess it's good that we came, when we did."

We all turned to face the open door. There standing in the doorway were Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's friends.

Peter and Charlotte stayed at Carlisle's for a few days. We discussed our current situation and watched the triplets play. They both thought it would be a good idea to start informing our other friends. Everyone agreed the Volturi were over-stepping their power by targeting us for no legitimate reason. The Volturi saw us as a threat because we were a large, close family with many abilities they coveted.

There weren't many large covens, even less so closely bonded, and even fewer with multiple abilities. Our family was rare; our lifestyle allowed us to have more bonds than just the one between our mate. That's why we didn't consider ourselves a coven; we were a family, and hopefully, with the help of our friends, we would be able to stay that way.


	11. Chapter 10: Visitors

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 10: Visitors**

(Bella's POV)

The day after Peter and Charlotte left we had more visitors...Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. I called Nessie to let her know. She asked if Edward and I would mind if she, Jake, and the triplets stayed with us for Zafrina's visit.

"Of course you can come and stay with us." - Bella

"Thanks, Mom. I just think it'll be easier than having to pack the triplets up every day. So, did Dad ever say if the people in town were getting suspicious?" - Nessie

"Yeah, we're still safe for now. Evidently, an old friend of mine from high school, Jessica Stanley, is spreading a rumor around town that we've all had plastic surgery. She still loves a good story that she can repeat to everyone. So, Edward conveniently ran in to her, and confirmed her suspicions. She's been telling everyone now that we're a family so vain we all have cosmetic surgeries to stay beautiful."

Nessie and I both laughed before saying our goodbyes and hanging up. She had to get the triplets bathed, dressed, and packed before coming to stay with us. Jake was packing his and Nessie's things while she and I were on the phone.

They arrived a little while later. Edward helped Jake unload and carry their bags into our house. Nessie and Jake were going to stay in her old room. Since Edward and I don't sleep, we had already set up three cribs in our bedroom for the triplets.

While Edward and Jake were unpacking the bags and putting everything away, I rode with Nessie to Carlisle's. She didn't want to walk the path with the triplets again; it took too long.

When we pulled into the garage at Carlisle's, Edward and Jake were waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long? Did you get lost?" - Jake joked.

"Funny, Jake." - Bella

Nessie rolled her eyes as she got out and went to get Jazzmine out. I was already getting Emma out and handing her to Jake. I got Swanson out and closed the door. I couldn't believe how big the triplets were getting; they had grown even more in the past few days.

We all went inside and were greeted by my family and the Amazonian coven. Nessie handed Edward Jazzmine, and then gave Zafrina a hug.

"Nessie, how have you been? I see you have enjoyed your married life so far, yes?" - Zafrina smiled as looked at the triplets.

Nessie blushed as Emmett laughed, "That's an understatement!"

Rose elbowed Emmett in the stomach, and then said, "Don't mind him, Nessie."

"Thanks, Aunt Rose."

Nessie and Zafrina went to sit on the sofa while Jake put Emma down in a play-pen someone had set up. Edward and I put Jazzmine and Swanson in the play-pen as well, and then we went to sit on the piano bench. Nessie was already showing Zafrina everything that had happened since she and Jake were married.

"I must say, Nessie, you have had an eventful two years. You know you mustn't let your nightmares stress you. They're a gift, you just have to learn how to use them." - Zafrina

"But, Zafrina, they're always of horrible things, and I never know when or how to stop them." - Nessie

"Yes, my dear. That's what you will have to learn. I will help you. You will learn how to control your nightmares; you will be able to look for things that will let you know when and how to stop them from coming true." - Zafrina

"Are you sure?" - Nessie

"Of course, I am the one who helped your mother learn how to control her shield. I can do the same for you. Come, let's get started. We shall go to your father's old room. It still has a bed you can use." - Zafrina

Zafrina hadn't changed. She enjoyed helping me learn how to control my shield. She even taught me how to move my shield away from my thoughts so I could let Edward hear my thoughts. She was a great teacher. I hoped it went as well with Nessie. How do you control your nightmares?

Nessie and Zafrina excused themselves, and went up the stairs to Edward's old room. I went back to watching my grandbabies play. Swanson was beating on a toy drum, Jazzmine was silently swaying to the lullaby Edward was playing on the piano, and Emma was babbling to a stuffed wolf.

"I believe we have more visitors." - Edward smiled.

Just then, Emma squealed, "SEH, SEH!"

I looked to the door, and there was Seth and Leah. Seth just smiled. Leah looked kind of nervous.

"Mind if we join the party?" - Seth

"Of course not. Please join us, Seth, Leah." - Carlisle

Seth was already on his way to pick Emma up as he thanked Carlisle. Leah was right behind him; on her way to Swanson. Despite the nervous look, she really did look happier. Jake was right, I could see the change in her.

"I need some fresh air. It smells like wet dog in here." - Rose

"Hey, Rose, why do blondes write TGIF on all of their shoes?" - Jake

Rose stormed out to the garage as Jake called after her, "Toes Go In First!"

Seth and Emmett roared with laughter, even Leah giggled a little. Emmett eventually went out to the garage to join Rose. The rest of us continued watching the triplets. Emma was laughing and pulling Seth's hair, Jazzmine was playing with an interactive stuffed bear, and Swanson was snoring in Leah's lap.

The next few days passed much the same. Seth and Leah would come over to see Emma and Swanson, and Nessie would go with Zafrina to work on controlling her nightmares. I don't think any of us expected much success with that, but we were wrong.

Zafrina and her coven had stayed with Carlisle for a week, when Nessie had her breakthrough. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri left after Nessie had gained complete control of her nightmares, promising to return when we needed them. We were all anxious and amazed for what came next. Nessie had made herself have the first Volturi nightmare over, except this time there was more to it, a lot more.

"Sam was right. Dad and Jake are the key. After the part in my nightmare where I screamed and woke up, I saw Jake, Dad, and...I believe Emma, Swanson, and Jazzmine. They were older though...much older. The Volturi may plan something, but Jake, Dad, and my babies are going to save us. We have two years to get ready, and I'm going to scout out my nightmares every night. We will stop the Volturi. They will not come after us again...ever."

I had never seen Nessie so feral. Edward told me she meant every word. She wasn't planning on just surviving an encounter with the Volturi; she was planning on destroying them.


	12. Chapter 11: Nahuel

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 11: Nahuel**

(Nessie's POV)

The night Zafrina left, I had my breakthrough. We discussed what I had seen before she left and I told my family. She promised to come back and help me. I wasn't going to just keep my family alive; I was going to destroy the Volturi. They were never going to come after us again.

I agreed to send my babies to Zafrina once they were old enough to be taught how to fully use their abilities. She had even agreed to let Seth and Leah come and stay for a week, but then they would have to come back so the triplets' training could really start. Jake wasn't thrilled when I told him about sending our children to South America, but he had no choice. My plan depended on the triplets being gone. They couldn't be discovered.

Alice had the vision we were all waiting for a few weeks after I made my declaration against the Volturi. The one they called Demetri had found Joham, and Jane had her _fun_ with him before they ripped him limb from limb and burned the pieces.

I knew Nahuel's plea to his sisters would fall on deaf ears because I had searched my nightmare of them attacking the Volturi. Nahuel's sisters were racing to help their father, fully believing that they were invincible because that was how Joham had raised them. They arrived just in time to see Demetri's group burning the pieces of Joham's body. That's when the girls attacked, and that's when Jane tested them before killing them as well.

That was over a year ago.

Jake and I were on our way to the airport with Emma, Swanson, Jasmine, Seth, and Leah. It was time to make sure my babies were safe. My mom and dad had visited someone name J. Jenks and had birth certificates, social security cards, passports, and even driver licenses made for the triplets. They were ready to go to South America.

It was hard to let them go. I had only had a year and a half with them. Of course, a stranger looking at us would believe they were mine and Jake's younger siblings instead of our eighteen month old triplets because they looked about fourteen years old.

Jake was nervous because the triplets had all made the change to wolves, and Emma had a temper problem. Seth tried to assure him everything would be fine, but it was Swanson who convinced him.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll just turn off her ability to change." - Swanson smiled. He had Jake's smile.

"Sure, sure...Emma, please, try to control your temper. Okay?" - Jake

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. We'll be fine Dad, really. Swanson won't let me have any fun. The butt-head thinks it's funny to turn off my abilities." - Emma

"Maybe if you didn't set fires and turn into the big bad wolf every time you were angry he would let you use them." - Jazzmine

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Miss I never do anything wrong." - Emma

Jazzmine just shrugged her shoulders, and Emma rolled her eyes as we got out of the Mercedes and walked to the private terminal. Carlisle had chartered a private flight for them just in case Emma got angry at something and Swanson was asleep.

We said our goodbyes and gave our hugs and kisses. I reminded them all to be on their very best behavior for Zafrina, and I reminded Jazzmine to tell Zafrina about all of their abilities, even their sibling telepathy. I knew they liked to try and hide that ability; Jake and I still wouldn't know if my dad hadn't heard them talking to each other in their thoughts.

They boarded the plane, and I cried. I knew they had to go, but I didn't have to like it. Jake just held me closer as we watched their plane take off. We stayed and watched until we couldn't see the plane anymore. I held Jake's hand the entire way home.

As we were pulling into our driveway, my phone rang. It was my mom, "Hey, Mom."

She asked if everything went well at the airport.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything went fine. They're all safely on the plane, and on their way to Zafrina. She's going to meet them at the airstrip when they land."

She was glad to hear everything went well, and wanted to know if Jake and I could come over.

"Sure, Mom. Is everything okay? You sound kind of tense."

That's when she informed me that they had a visitor. Nahuel was there, and wanted to talk about my plan to destroy the Volturi.

"Jake, turn around, please. We need to go to Grampa Carlisle's. Mom, we're on our way now. We'll see you in a few."

I hung up my phone, and told Jake, "Nahuel's there. I believe he's here to get our help to take down the Volturi."

"Great. Ness, I'm really glad you want to stop those decrepit leeches, but I'm not sure about this plan of yours. If it goes wrong, I could lose you...forever."

"It's not going to go wrong, Jake. Trust me." I knew I was beginning to sound as cryptic as my Aunt Alice could sometimes, but I knew the more people I added to my plan the better our chances.

Jake pulled into the garage a few minutes later. Everyone was waiting for us in the dining room. I smiled at Nahuel as Jake and I took our usual seats.

"I know why you're here Nahuel. Your sisters didn't listen to you did they?" - Nessie

"No. They did not. I came to ask for help. The Volturi have over-stepped their power, and I'm sorry to say I seek vengeance for my sisters' deaths. I think you should know that I have a special ability as well, and I believe it can help you. I can copy any one power. I'm also pretty talented at spotting weakness or flaws in plans." - Nahuel

"Nahuel, I'm glad you came. I believe you are the missing piece in my plan."

I told Nahuel and the other's my plan again. It was still kind of vague because we didn't know how the Volturi would attack, but I was sure it would be quiet and unnoticeable.

"I think your plan will work, Nessie. Edward, Jake, you can reach me at this number when you need me. Thank you all." - Nahuel

Before he left he took my mom's hand in his and wished her and my dad farewell. Now we just had to wait. I smiled in anticipation. I would make the Volturi pay; I would take away the power they held so dear, and I would make them regret targeting my family. I felt my animalistic side roar with excitement.


	13. Chapter 12: The New Guy

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 12: The New Guy**

(Daemon's POV)

I've always known that I was meant to be someone great. Maria just didn't understand that. Having control of just one area wasn't enough for me. I wanted more; I wanted control over every vampire. I decided I would go join the Volturi, and one day I would take control from those ancient statues.

I didn't mind leaving Maria; she would get over me soon enough, and create a new beau for herself. She would be angry, but she would have to get over it. She couldn't expect me to happy with this mediocre control.

"Where are you going, Daemon?" - Maria

No reason to save her feelings; there was nothing she could do stop me from leaving.

"If you must know, I'm leaving. I'm going to join the Volturi." - Daemon

She actually had the nerve to laugh at me.

"You're a fool! You have no special ability...you will be nothing more to them than another lackey doing their bidding, and they'll kill you if you try to take control away from them!" - Maria

"A fool? I don't think so, Maria. I would be a fool to stay here with you, pretending to have power and control over something." - Daemon

"Pretending? Are you delusional? I control all of Mexico City!" - Maria

"Yes, and what a city it is, plagued by Swine Flu. The humans in this cesspool aren't good enough for a starving vampire, let alone one destined for great things like myself." - Daemon

"My city is not a cesspool, you arrogant, self righteous infant!" - Maria

"My dear Maria, please calm yourself. You are nothing compared to me; you are insignificant. Now, I would like to thank you for doing probably the most intelligent thing in your life, creating me, but I really must be off now. I don't want to risk getting caught in the sunlight." - Daemon

As I turned, I heard her growl and knew what was coming. I whipped around, caught her around the throat, and slammed her to the ground. The humans outside would only think it was another earthquake.

"Maria, I will let you live, but you must promise to stop this insane behavior. You are no match for me. I'm faster and stronger. I will kill you if you attack me again. Do you understand?" - Daemon

She nodded, and I let her up. She smiled as I turned around, and then attacked again from a different angle. I changed, as is my way, and turned to face her.

"You never smart enough to hold a city this size. How could you even think you could hold a man like Daemon? Poor Maria, she killed her sisters, Jasper left her, and now Daemon is leaving. You should just give up now, Maria. Let Daemon end your miserable existence."

As all of my victims, she stopped frozen in her tracks. I smiled as I stepped forward. I only had to endure her screams as I twisted her head around and pulled it off. I hated the sound we made when were dismembered. I finished her off quickly enough. I started a fire in the pit we had used to burn newborn vampires when they outlived their usefulness, and threw the pieces of her into it.

I left her burning in the pit. I passed one of her recent newborns. I informed him that I was leaving and Maria was burning. At first he looked worried, but the he smiled and asked if that meant Mexico City was his. I laughed as I told him yes, and then turned and left.

I was on my way to the airport when I saw them. They were all in hooded cloaks. I knew they were part of the Volturi; they must be on their way to mete out someone's punishment. If I could convince them to let me join their group, I could start laying the ground work, and prove myself to be a valuable asset.

I walked up to them and calmly introduced myself, changing often so they could see that I was special. The one called Demetri seemed to be the one in charge, but the little one, Jane seemed to demand respect as well. I thanked them all dutifully once they agreed to let me join them.

They were hunting a vampire who was trying to create a super-race to remove the Volturi from power. His name was Joham. Demetri always knew when Joham would move to new place, and we would change our direction accordingly. We finally caught him by the end of the month.

Jane had an amazing ability to cause pain; I could see why she was revered so by this group. I couldn't imagine anyone crossing her. She had Joham writhing in pain as Demetri told him of his offense. Then the one they call Felix asked me to join him in tearing Joham limb from limb. The other two Volturi set a large fire.

As Felix and I tossed Joham's limbs into the fire, three beautiful girls attacked us. They looked like vampires, but I could hear their heartbeats. They were stronger and faster than normal humans, but still not as strong as a vampire. The first one launched herself at me, and I laughed as I swatted her down. Jane quickly took control of her; she was screaming from an invisible pain. The other two looked furious. They growled as they both lunged for me. I quickly knocked them down beside the first girl.

Demetri told me that the girls were half-breeds, half human and half vampire. Jane insisted on experimenting with the girls. She wanted to know how mortal they were. She tortured all three with her ability first. Then she cut one's throat to see if it would bleed to death; it did. She tied the next one up and tossed her into the fire, that one died as well. The third begged for her life, and Jane smiled. She asked Felix to bring her a large barrel of water. At first, I thought I was going to be disappointed, and Jane was going to let the girl go.

Felix was only gone for a second or two. He placed a full barrel of water beside Jane, confused. Jane smiled even larger as she picked the girl up and shoved her head first into the barrel. The girl thrashed about so hard, she busted the barrel. She collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Jane just laughed at the girl's pitiful site, and then ran one of the pieces of the barrel through the half-breed's beating heart. Felix and I threw the two lifeless shells into the fire. We waited until there was nothing left but ashes, and then they took me with them to the Volturi.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius, were old relics, but I had to be respectful. This was my chance; my chance to be something great. They gladly welcomed me into their home and into their elite guard, because I was special. I spent most of my time with Jane. She and I were kindred spirits; we were both meant for great things, and we did not allow anyone to think they were better than us. Felix and Demetri stayed away from me once Jane and I started spending so much time together.

I overheard him saying one day, "Jane looks like a twelve year old, how could Daemon be attracted to her? It's disturbing."

I realized then that I had found my mate, and she was a fierce vampire who looked twelve years old. I laughed to myself. I would wait for Jane to make the first move; she wasn't someone I wanted to irritate with feelings. The day Aro told us of his plan to acquire some more _talents_, Jane attacked me passionately. I vowed to myself then, that I would follow Jane to the end of the earth. Her twin, Alec, didn't seem to like the fact that Jane and I were together, but that was his problem. The little freak probably wanted his sister for himself, and Felix thought I was disturbed. I left that night, on my way towards my first Volturi mission. I kissed Jane hard on the lips and promised to return with a present.

I was on my way to Forks, Washington in the USA. I was going to break up a coven who deluded themselves into believing they could live off of just animals. They called themselves a family. The Cullens would soon realize that vampires don't have families, and they can't truly live without human blood.


	14. Chapter 13: The Feud

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Sorry for the multiple POVs. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 13: The Feud**

**(Nessie's POV)**

I never thought the day would come that my parents had a real argument, but it had. I wasn't sure what had started it. One day they were fine, Dad was going to go hunting with my uncles, and Mom was letting my Aunts give her another make-over. Then, my dad came home early and the fighting started.

Mom said at first it was little things, like how she didn't let him hear her thoughts enough, but then the arguments got more heated. Mom and Dad both have bad tempers. Mom went to stay with Grampa Carlisle when Dad hit her. I have to say I was shocked; my dad was always so gentle with my mom he had never even raised his voice to her before his early return from the hunting trip.

Even though I knew Mom and Dad were having an epic fight, I also knew they loved each other. They couldn't stay mad at, or away from, each other for long; they would reconcile soon. They had to.

I was putting away the dishes when I got the call. It was my Aunt Alice, and she was frantic.

"Nessie, she's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Bella! She left! I told Edward if he kept it up she would leave. I can't find her, Nessie. When I try to find her, I see two of her. One is her with the Volturi, and the other is her with us...Bella?"

"Aunt Alice?"

"Never mind, Nessie, she came back. She and your dad talked. He went to rejoin Emmet and Jasper. I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just really worried."

"It's okay, Aunt Alice. Can I talk to my Mom?"

"Sure..."

"Nessie?"

"Hi, Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Your dad apologized. He went to find Emmett and Jasper and rejoin their hunting trip. I'm sorry if our fighting hurt you."

Something was off, but I couldn't place it, "It's okay, Mom. Just don't run off again. Aunt Alice was freaking out."

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll stay put from now on. I need to go Alice wants to play Barbie Bella."

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

I hung up my phone, and decided the rest of the dishes could wait. I needed to search my nightmares. Something was wrong; I could feel it.

**(Daemon's POV)**

These Cullen's made it all too easy. After changing into Carlisle, I gave the big one the idea of a male bonding hunting trip. He evidently has a thing for bears. He convinced the mind reader and the mood manipulator to join him. Then I made my first move, remove their shield, Bella.

I changed into her beloved Edward, the mind reader, and claimed to come back early. I planted small seeds of distrust at first, and then let the arguments grow. It was easy to argue with Bella; she had one hell of a temper. When she brought up the fact that her Edward had left her once already she made my job even easier. I hit her, saying, "How dare you throw that in my face!"

She crumbled. She ran to the main house. I continued taking jabs at her, and when I thought she was about to break, I changed into each of her family. I came to her as each of them and told how much of a disappointment she was to the family, how she wasn't needed and wasn't wanted. On my last trip, I changed into her precious daughter.

"How could you, Mom? Dad has always loved you, why would you hurt him like that? I'm so ashamed of you. The whole family is disgusted by you. Dad doesn't want you anymore, neither do the rest of the family, Jake and I included. You really should just take the hint and leave. Maybe, if you're lucky, Aro and the Volturi will take you in, but I doubt it. You're too pathetic for them."

Bella was so broken by then, she didn't even notice that it wasn't in Nessie's nature to be that mean to her mother. I left her there, crying without tears. It was a pitiful sight. I would come back as Bella once she left.

I hadn't expected her to leave a letter. She had guts. I would give her that, but this time, no one would be following after her. She would be a member of the Volturi as soon as she left Forks. Now it was the precog's turn. She was already on the phone with Bella's daughter.

_"Nessie, she's gone!"_

_Nessie said something that sounded like, "Who's gone?"_

_"Bella! She left! I told Edward if he kept it up she would leave. I can't find her, Nessie. When I try to find her, I see two of her. One is her with the Volturi, and the other is her with us...Bella?"_

I walked in as Bella; I had to stop her from alerting everyone of Bella's departure. Soon, she would be joining her friend. I had to talk to the brat before starting my work on the precog, though. It was a short conversation. I believe the half-breed was suspicious, but it wouldn't matter. By the time she figured it out, it would be too late.

I allowed Alice to play what she called Barbie Bella; it was adult dress-up. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that I got to admire Bella's body. She was very attractive, but a little old for my current taste. As Alice dressed me in all kinds of clothes, I started working on her. This was going to be all too easy.

"Alice, I think I should tell you something."

"Sure, what is it, Bella?"

"I think Jasper is thinking about joining the Volturi."

It was all too simple too manipulate her visions. While she closed her eyes to see Jasper's future, I changed into him and decided to join the Volturi. It would look to her like the real Jasper was at least considering joining them. I changed back to Bella before she opened her eyes. They were full of pain. I had to put forth an effort not to smile at the petite pixie.

"Oh, no. You're right, Bella. He is, but why didn't I see this earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. What will you do if he leaves?"

"He can't leave. I'll convince him to stay."

"Maybe, I should go. We can play Barbie Bella some other time. I'm sure you want to think about what to say to Jasper."

"Yeah. Thanks, Bella."

I left Alice, only to come a back a few minutes later as Jasper. She had wonderful ways of convincing, but they all fell short. I maintained that I wanted to join the Volturi.

"Alice, it's the only way we'll survive this. You know how much I need you. Please, come with me."

"Jasper, really. What's wrong with you? You know we can't leave our family to join our enemies. That's exactly what the Volturi want."

"So let's give it to them. Isn't it better that we're all alive and together as opposed to dead and alone. I'll even stay behind. I'll tell them you're going to find Peter and Charlotte. When I'm sure that you're safe with the Volturi, I'll join you. I'll tell them I'm picking you up at the airport."

"Jasper, I can't do it. I can't leave them again."

"Alice, you either leave them now or I do. I really had hoped you loved me enough to make this sacrifice, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, Jasper, I do love you!"

"Really? Because it looks like I'm second fiddle to this family that isn't even your real family."

I had her.

"Okay, Jasper. I'll go, but please, don't let them find out where we're going."

"Don't worry, Alice. They'll never know, unless they join us."

She half smiled at that; she was defeated. She left immediately. I had the two hardest jobs out of the way. Now I was going for Rosalie. I knew how to get her; it wouldn't even be a challenge. I changed back into Bella and went to the garage. She was just finishing an oil change on a Lamborghini. She wiped her hands clean and shut the hood.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, can we talk...in private?"

"Sure, Bella. What's wrong?"

"Alice just told me something, and I thought you should know. The Volturi have someone with the ability to change you back...into a human."

"Are you sure?"

"She's pretty sure. She didn't want you to know because she knew you would leave, but if it's what you want, I think you at least know."

"Thanks, Bella. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you. Please, tell them all I'm sorry, especially Emmett. If he's willing, tell him to join me there. We could get married for real and have our own family."

"I will. You better hurry, though. I'm not sure when the guys are coming back from their trip."

"Goodbye, Bella."

She was already in the Lamborghini when she said goodbye, and then she was gone, speeding her way out of Forks. I laughed at how easy this was. Now I just had to deal with last of the females, Esme.

I changed into Carlisle; this one should be easy as well. I found Esme at the dining table working on a photo album. She was very motherly; it made me sick. I made myself smile slightly at her.

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?"

"Esme, I need to ask you to do something for me. I really hate to ask this of you, but I think we need to at least try."

"Carlisle, you know I'll do anything for this family. What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to the Volturi. I need you to speak to Aro. You, Esme, are the only one who can convince him of the truth. We are a family, and not his competition."

"Of course, I'll leave right away."

That was even easier, than the blonde. Esme was already upstairs packing. Once she was gone, I changed into her and called Carlisle at the hospital.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes. Is everything alright, Esme?"

"No, Carlisle. Aro demands you presence in Italy. He wants you to come alone. I've already called the boys. They're on their way back now. We'll all go with you."

"No, Esme. No one will come with me. I won't endanger my family. Aro probably just wants to pretend to mend ties. I'll be fine as long as we follow his instructions. I love you, Esme. Don't worry."

"When are you going to leave?" I tried to sound upset.

"I'm leaving the hospital now. I'll go straight to the airport. I'll be back soon, my love."

"I love you."

I hung the phone up; Carlisle would just think that Esme was too upset to say more. I wouldn't have been able to keep going with all the love talk. These vampires seemed to enjoy pretending to be human; it just wasn't natural.

I only had three targets left, the half-breed, the big one, and mood manipulator. Aro said I wouldn't be able to fool the mind reader because he would be able to hear my thoughts in my voice. I would have to find away to keep Edward away while I worked my magic on the other three. It didn't take me long to think of the perfect plan.

I taped the note to the front door:

_Edward, Emmett, and Jasper,_

_We have a surprise for you. Please wait in your rooms until we arrive. We promise you won't be disappointed!_

_Love,_

_Bella, Rosalie, and Alice_

I changed into Alice and called Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you guys could home early? Nothing's wrong. It's just that Bella, Rose, and I have a surprise for you, Edward, and Emmett."

"I guess we can, but I'll have to ask Edward and Emmett."

"Edward will want to come. He can't stand being away from Bella, and just tell Emmett I said it involves new lingerie. He'll come without a fuss."

Jasper laughed as he said, "Okay. We'll be home soon."

I changed into Rose and put on a skimpy, red number. I took a Polaroid and set it beside the note for Emmett in his and Rosalie's bedroom:

_Emmett,_

_Alice and Bella have no idea I'm not here. This gave me the perfect chance to go. Alice saw that the Volturi can change us back into humans. Please join me. I'll be waiting for you. Please don't tell the others, they would only try to stop me. I love you, Emmett. I can't wait to spend the rest of my human life with you._

_Love Always,_

_Rosalie_

Next, I went to Alice and Jasper's room, changed into Alice, and put on an exotic black and purple piece. I took another Polaroid and placed it beside the note for Jasper:

_Jazz,_

_I know you'll come after me and that's fine, but please I don't want to hurt my family. We can't stay. Meet me in Italy. I'll be with the Volturi. Please don't tell the other's it would kill them to know I've left them again._

_I love you, Jazz._

_Alice_

The last one was the most fun. I knew this one would cause pain, the kind that would have Edward racing to the Volturi after Bella. I changed into Bella and put on a classic royal blue piece. I had to admit, it was stunning. I took a Polaroid and set it next to the note for Edward:

_Edward,_

_We have Bella, and the rest of your family. Your only choice now is to join us, or be destroyed. _

_The Volturi_

Now there was only one more to go, the half-breed. I changed into Bella and called her.

"Nessie?"

"Hi, Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Not really, can you come over? Just you, though. I need to talk to you alone."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

She didn't sound right, but maybe it was because I had awakened her with my call. She arrived not even ten minutes later. She looked fierce. She strutted up to me, and said something that shocked me.

"Please stop pretending to be my mother. You're a poor substitute."

I went ahead and changed into myself.

"How did you know that I wasn't your mother?"

"That's really none of your concern. Your job is to take me to the Volturi, and I plan on going with you. So you shouldn't worry yourself with anything other than how Aro will reward you when we get there."

This half-breed was not what I had expected, but we left for Italy. She didn't give me any trouble, either. I was sure to be rewarded handsomely for this.


	15. Chapter 14: Nessie's Plan

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Sorry for the multiple POVs. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 14: Nessie's Plan**

**(Nessie's POV)**

I knew when Aunt Alice put my supposed mother on the phone that something was wrong. It was my mom's voice, but it wasn't her; I was sure of that as soon as she volunteered to play Barbie Bella with Aunt Alice. My mom hated it when Alice used her to play dress up. I knew then that it was happening, and I needed more details.

After I hung the phone up, I left the dishes in the dishwasher, and went to bed. I needed to dream; I needed to have a nightmare. I had gotten very good at controlling my nightmares. I was barely asleep when the new one started.

At first I saw Gampa Carlisle, but then he changed into my dad. My dad was smiling as he hit my mom. Then, he changed into Grandma Esme and told my mom she was the worst daughter a mother could have. Then, Grandma Esme changed into Aunt Rose; she told my mom to leave and never come back, no one wanted her. Next, Aunt Rose morphed into Aunt Alice and told my mom that it would be better if she had died giving birth to me. I stopped myself from waking up when Aunt Alice changed into me.

This false me looked down at my mother with disgust and contempt and said...

_"How could you, Mom? Dad has always loved you, why would you hurt him like that? I'm so ashamed of you. The whole family is disgusted by you. Dad doesn't want you anymore, neither do the rest of the family, Jake and I included. You really should just take the hint and leave. Maybe, if you're lucky, Aro and the Volturi will take you in, but I doubt it. You're too pathetic for them."_

I was astounded, but I kept the nightmare going. I needed to see everything; I had to leave Jake all of the information I could. I wasn't confused when the false me turned into my mother. Now the phone call made since. I saw Aunt Alice on the phone. It was the phone call to me. I watched this changeling through my nightmare, as it changed into different members of my family and convinced them all one by one to go to the Volturi. It was easy for this changeling after he had convinced my mom and Aunt Alice.

My uncles he took care of with simple notes penned in my aunts' handwriting. He wrote my father a similar note, but he didn't pretend to be my mom. He was himself as he wrote:

_Edward,_

_We have Bella, and the rest of your family. Your only choice now is to join us, or be destroyed. _

_The Volturi_

The changeling smiled as he dialed my phone number and changed into my mom again. He was asking me to come over. The nightmare changed and I was watching my dad, clutching the note from the changeling, and talking to Jake. Jake was holding a note. I concentrated on it; I pulled it into focus. It was from me. I told him to call Nahuel and get our babies; it was time for them to rescue us. I woke up, and I was ready.

I wrote the note to Jake first.

_Jake,_

_GO GET MY DAD! Then you can read the rest of this._

_It's time. They sent a vampire who can shape shift into others. I'm guessing he has some power of persuasion as well. Don't worry. He won't use his gifts on me. I'm going to him willingly. Call Nahuel. Get the triplets. It's up to you and Dad to rescue us. I believe in you. Just follow the plan. I'll see you in Italy._

_I love you forever,_

_Ness_

The call came as I signed my name. Jake was out patrolling with Seth and Leah. He should be back within the hour. I taped the note to the front door and left for my parents' house. I didn't try to fake a gentle look. I was angry, and I was ready for the fight to come. I strutted up to him like he was nothing. That shocked him; he wanted me to be fooled, to be frightened. I was about to let this arrogant changeling know he wasn't as infalable as he thought.

"Please stop pretending to be my mother. You're a poor substitute."

Finally I saw his real face, his real eyes. He was a little over six foot tall and very muscular. He had short black/brown hair, pale white skin, and large scarlet eyes. When he smiled, a slight dimple betrayed his otherwise chiseled features. He was attractive. I would give him that, but he was no Jake. His smile was sadistic, and his eyes were hard and cold. I held back a shiver, and thought of Jake. He was warm and soft, and his smile could brighten the darkest night.

When asked, I told the creature responsible for driving almost all of my family to the Volturi, that it was none of his concern how I knew that he wasn't my mother. I treated him like he was nothing but a mere pawn to Aro. I told him, _"Your job is to take me to the Volturi, and I plan on going with you. So you shouldn't worry yourself with anything other than how Aro will reward you when we get there."_

I had shocked the imposter again. I was smiling as he drove us to the airport in my Aunt Alice's Porsche. He had me leave my car in Grampa Carlisle's garage, simply because he wanted to drive the Porsche. I could tell he didn't mind being noticed; he reveled in the extra attention.

**(Jake's POV)**

I was so tired. I had been out all night, patrolling with Seth and Leah. I went to Sam's place first and told him I had no new information to report on either the patrol or Nessie's nightmare. Sam knew of Nessie's plan; he wasn't fond of the danger it put me and her in, but he was grateful the fighting wouldn't be done here this time.

"You'll tell me before you leave, right, Jake?"

"Sure, sure."

"You know Seth and Leah will want to come."

"Yeah, I've already agreed to let them. We could use the help, and they wouldn't listen if I told them to stay anyways."

"True."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the next update."

"Sleep well, Jake."

"Sure, sure"

I was happy to be on my way home, on my way to Nessie. I couldn't help the smile thinking of her had brought to my face. It didn't take long for me to reach our house; I wasn't as fast as I was in wolf form, but I was still faster than a normal human. My eyesight was also better; I saw the note taped to the door as soon as I turned on to our street. I couldn't get there fast enough. I knew what it would say before I read it.

I grabbed the note and inhaled the sweet floral scent that was Nessie. I couldn't help the tear that escaped as I read the letter. I didn't get passed the first line; she wanted me to get Edward before I finished reading. I secured the note in the zipper pocket on my shorts before I stripped them off right there. Like usual, I was only wearing shorts; it made changing back and forth easier. I rolled them up and tied them to my ankle before taking off toward Edward's house. I had already changed before my first step.

I knew Seth and Leah were in there human form because I couldn't hear them. I would have to come back and get them. I would tell Sam when I came back for them. I made it to Edward's in under five minutes. I could hear him inside; I knew he heard me. I was already in human form and pulling my shorts on when I heard him call my name.

"Jake!"

He came out clutching a note.

"They've got them, all of them."

"I know."

I pulled out Nessie's note and finished reading it aloud.

_It's time. They sent a vampire who can shape shift into others. I'm guessing he has some power of persuasion as well. Don't worry. He won't use his gifts on me. I'm going to him willingly. Call Nahuel. Get the triplets. It's up to you and Dad to rescue us. I believe in you. Just follow the plan. I'll see you in Italy._

I read her closing to myself and closed my eyes. I had to control my emotions; I didn't want to change and ruin my shorts. Edward was already dialing the number Nahuel had given him. He looked at me and said, "Go get Seth and Leah. I'll make the other calls. We'll leave as soon as you get back."

I didn't need to hear anything else. I secured Nessie's note in my pocket again before stripping off my shorts and tying them to my ankle. I was in wolf form and on my way in the next second. I was knocking on the Clearwater's door five minutes later. Seth answered.

"Hey, Jake. I thought you would be asleep by now." - Seth

"It's time, Seth." - Jake

Leah came to the door and said, "Let's go."

She didn't wait for a response; she was already making her way to the woods to strip and secure her clothes before changing into wolf form. I turned back to Seth and told him, "I have to tell Sam. Go with Leah. Edward is waiting for us at his place. I'll be right behind you."

Seth nodded, and followed the same path his sister took to the woods. He was no doubt already changed and following Leah to Edward's house. I ran full speed to Sam's, not caring about what anyone thought. I didn't knock; I just went in.

"Sam!"

"Yeah, Jake. What is it?"

"It's time. We're leaving now."

"Thanks for telling me, Jake. Good luck, Jake."

I was already leaving as he wished me luck. I was in the woods, stripped, and changed in the next minute. Seth and Leah must have already reached Edward because I couldn't hear their thoughts. When I arrived four minutes later, I changed back into human form and pulled my shorts on before going inside. I was met by Seth and Leah.

"Where's Edward?" - Jake

"He went to get a car and Nahuel. He should be back any minute now. You know how he likes to drive." - Seth

"Did he call Zafrina? When do we get Swanson, Emma, and Jazzmine?"

"They're already on a plane, Jake. We're meeting them at the Seattle airport, and then catching the first flight to Rome." - Leah

"Are we ready to go once Edward get's back with Nahuel?" - Jake

"Yeah. There's nothing to pack, and we've already called our mom." - Seth

"Good. How's Sue handling you guys both leaving?" - Jake

"She took it pretty well, considering. She knows there's no use trying to get us to stay, though. We have to go; the last nine months have been torture for us without Swanson and Emma." - Leah

Edward pulled up in the Mercedes He, Bella, and Rose had given us. Seth, Leah, and I were already leaving the house when he said, "Get in."

It only took fifteen minutes to reach the Seattle airport. Edward had already booked our flights on Air France to Rome. It was scheduled to take off a hour after the triplets were due to land. We waited for almost twenty-one hours before Zafrina and the triplets landed. I thanked Zafrina for keeping them safe and hugged each one of them. Then we all made our way to the terminal where our flight to Rome was boarding.

Edward had booked the entire first class section for us so we could talk more freely. He had the stewardess bring Seth, Leah, and me three of the meals that were meant for mid-flight. The three of us shoveled the food in our mouths, and then I asked Zafrina, "How did their training go?"

"I think you will be more than pleased, Jacob. Why don't I allow your children to tell you how far they have each progressed?" - Zafrina

She looked to Swanson, and he continued, "Well, I'm pretty much the same, not much you can do with my ability. I'm just an off switch."

"Swanson, you're more than an off switch." - Leah

"Thanks, Leah." - Swanson

I looked at Emma, "How about you, Emma?"

"I can now move a total weight of two tons with my telekinesis, and I can start much larger and hotter fires. I can ignite a whole person instead of just the seat of their pants." - Emma

Seth laughed and took Emma's hand. She looked at him and smiled. I didn't want to think about Seth and my daughter right now. I wasn't ready to deal with that on top rescuing my wife and the rest of her family. The rest of our family, I corrected myself. I looked over at Jazzmine to ask how her ability had grown when I noticed she was staring at Nahuel. Not my sweet, little Jazzmine. I thought I would have more time with her at least. Maybe it would be just a crush; that I could deal with.

"Jazzmine?" - Jake

I could tell she forced herself to look at me instead of Nahuel. He was staring just as hard at her.

"Hmm?" - Jazzmine

"How did your progress go with your ability?" - Jake

"Oh, it went well, I suppose. I can now expand it with ease, select who can penetrate it and who can't, and I can add spikes that can cut through even a vampire's stone body." - Jazzmine

"Wow. I think this just may work, Edward." - Jake

"I believe you're right, Jake, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. You all should sleep, even you Nahuel. Zafrina and I will wake you when we arrive." - Edward

I watched as my children separated and went to sit next to their future mates. I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. They were barely two years old, despite the fact that they looked and acted like they were seventeen. I looked at Edward and thought, _How did you do it? How did you let Nessie go after so little time with her?_

He smiled compassionately as he whispered to me, "I had no choice. I couldn't stop her; she was meant for you the way Bella was meant for me."

I smiled in response and nodded before allowing myself to sleep. I slept the whole way there. Edward woke me up when we landed fourteen hours later. It was about two in the morning so he and Zafrina were safe from the sun. Edward had two cars waiting for us. They were both black Porsche Cayenne Turbo S models with black tinted windows.

Edward drove the first Porsche with Nahuel, Jazzmine, and me, and Zafrina drove the second one with Seth, Emma, Leah, and Swanson. We were on our way to Volterra, on our way to save Nessie and the Cullen's.


	16. Chapter 15: Showtime

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 15: Show-time**

**(Daemon's POV)**

Every Cullen except for Edward, the mind reader, were already loyal members to the Volturi when I arrived with the half-breed. She was eerily calm, and it disturbed me. She should have been worried, scared, defeated. Instead, she looked calm, composed, content, and even victorious. Maybe half-breeds weren't all there in the head. Maybe, as they say, she was a sandwich short of a full picnic basket.

I could not believe it when she strolled ahead of me and greeted Aro and her family. I was even more surprised when she had the nerve to look down her nose at my Jane. Unfortunately, Jane couldn't respond by torturing her, as was her way; she had been ordered to stand down by that fool Aro. He was intrigued by the half-breed who could communicate by touching someone and showing them images. I think he wanted her to join the Volturi as well.

I was right. He held out the cloak and offered it to her. She took it without hesitating and put it on. Aro extended his had to welcome her, but I knew he wanted to search her thoughts. He had only gotten broken thoughts from the other Cullens, and he wanted to make sure this wasn't some trick. She smiled as she gave him her hand. Aro smiled, he must have been pleased by what he had seen.

He allowed her to join her family, and I knew that Chelsea was making her feel at home here. When this Edward arrived, he would have no choice but to join us. I smiled knowing that I was going to be rewarded handsomely for acquiring the Cullens. Aro looked at me then, and said, "Daemon, my dear boy, you have done a remarkable job, and I believe my dear Jane is quite taken with you. I would like to offer you a place next to her in our guard."

I had no choice but to accept. My day would come soon enough, and they would realize too late that I was meant to lead the Volturi. After all, it was my ability that made the acquisition of the Cullens so easy. Though, I would have preferred a little fighting. My job had been quite boring; the only fun parts were the pain I caused and the sight of the Cullen women in all their glory. I would have to remember to think about seeing the mind reader's mate when he arrived. I would enjoy his anguish immensely.

The Cullens still stayed grouped together. Aro didn't believe it was necessary to break their bonds only to create new ones. So Chelsea was only to make sure they were bonded to the Volturi. According to her they were all loyal to the Volturi, even more so than to each other. Now we just had to wait for this Edward to come. I would have to make sure he died. I couldn't allow him to join us; he could ruin my plan if he heard my thoughts.

About a day and a half after I arrived with the half-breed, we heard the shouts. The mind reader wasn't planning on joining, and he was going to fight for his family's freedom. We waited for the self sacrificing moron. I would enjoy tearing him apart as his precious Bella watched.

**(Jake's POV)**

Edward led us to the Volturi's sewer entrance. Once we were in, Seth, Leah, the triplets and I changed into our wolf forms. Jazzmine put her shield around us, Nahuel smiled as he used his borrowed power to put Bella's shield around us as well. We were untouchable as long as the shields held and we stayed within them.

We made our way through the Volturi's tunnels. Every so often a guard walked by and decided to stop us. Only a few had the chance to shout a warning. Soon, we were outside the chamber where the Volturi would see their end. Edward entered first and smiled at the one called Jane. She was no doubt trying to use her ability.

_Swanson, I think now would be a good time to use your ability. I'm not sure how long Nahuel can keep his shield up with the Volturi attacking it non-stop. He's not as used to it as Bella._

_On it, Dad. Now the only on zone for abilities is inside Jazzmine's shield. _- Swanson

_When can I start burning these pompous, underhanded, family stealing, leeches. _- Emma

_As soon as Granddad gives us the go, Emma. _- Swanson

"Aro, I believe you have my family, and I would like them back." - Edward

"Ah, Edward. How are you my dear boy?" - Aro waited for a response from Edward, but got nothing but a silent glare.

"Well, yes. Your family is here; as you can see, but they each came here on their own. I believe you will find that they are quite loyal to us. Won't you consider joining us, too?"

"Aro, my family and I will never be a part of your misguided cult of false leadership. Allow me to show you what you have brought on to yourselves...Bella, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, if you wouldn't mind, I believe it is time to rejoin us.

_Jazzmine? They can come in, right?_ - Jake

_Yeah, Dad, but only them._ - Jazzmine

_That's my girl. _- Jake

One by one Nessie and the Cullens joined us under Jazzmine's shield. I was so proud of my children. They were each focused and ready for the battle ahead, and none of them were worried that it wouldn't go well.

Nessie smiled and scratched me behind the ears when she entered Jazzmine's shield. This had been her plan all along; to let the Volturi think they had won, and then we would let them know why they would never win.

I had been worried about the part of her plan that required Bella to use her power to shield our own thoughts from us. Nessie believed if it worked, they wouldn't have to worry about Aro seeing their thoughts of our plan because they wouldn't have any. I was amazed and grateful that it had actually worked.

"I believe, Aro. I should introduce you to my children, Swanson, Emma, and Jazzmine." - Nessie

"Aro, you can't possibly see this as anything other than an attack. The Cullen family and their friends have decided their fate. Cast your vote quickly, and let us rid ourselves of them permanently." - Caius

"I believe you are right, Caius, but I do not believe we will be able to rid ourselves of them so easily. What do you think, Marcus?"

Marcus was the one that looked bored out of his mind. Before he had a chance to answer Aro, Edward growled.

"Marcus, I think you need to know what happened to your beloved Didyme." - Edward

Every eye in the room was on Edward now, especially Marcus, Caius, and Aro, who appeared enraged and a little frightened for once. Marcus stepped away from Caius and Aro and said, "Please continue."

"I am sorry to say, Marcus, that Aro killed his own sister, your beloved Didyme." - Edward

"Why would Aro kill Didyme? He loved her; we all loved her. You're just trying to turn Marcus against us!" - Caius

"To be honest, Caius, I didn't know why until you asked, making Aro think about it. He's not used to hiding his thoughts. You all know how power-hungry Aro is, how he likes to collect abilities. He wasn't going to let Didyme take Marcus away from him. So, he killed her, and then had Chelsea reinforce Marcus' loyalty to the Volturi."

"Very impressive, Edward, but I'm afraid your words will prove ineffective against Chelsea's ability to keep the Volturi bonded together." - Aro

"Marcus, you voted in our favor once before, and I would like to extend our friendship to you. I'm sure you have noticed that Chelsea isn't bonding you anymore. You can choose now to side with them and stand next to Didyme's murderer or you can stand with us." - Edward

Marcus walked closer to us and said, "I will accept your friendship and stand with you on two conditions. Aro must not survive and I do not wish to live past the conclusion of this encounter."

Edward sighed, "I understand. Jazzmine, if you will...Marcus, please, come and stand with us."

As soon as Marcus took his first step towards us, one of the guards tried to attack him. Jazzmine's shield formed a huge spike, speared the attacker, and then split, ripping him into pieces.

_Emma, please burn the pieces. I would hate to have to kill him again. _- Jazzmine

_Finally, some action! _- Emma

The pieces of the foolish vampire erupted into flames. Aro looked intrigued, and oblivious to his doomed fate. He was no doubt wondering about the new abilities we had.

Aro held up his hand and said, "Please, there's no need to hurt our friends. If Marcus wishes to join them, we will wish him well. I know he could not have meant it when he said he wanted my life brought to an end."

"I meant it Aro, and I will feel joy for the first time since Didyme when I see you burn." - Marcus

"Traitor! Kill them all!" - Caius

There was a full scale attack on us then, but Jazzmine's shield held. She spiked and ripped the attackers apart, while Emma set fire to their pieces. Eventually the only ones left were Aro, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Renata, the wives of Aro and Caius, and the one I assumed was the shape shifter Nessie had mentioned.

"I believe, Aro. You will find that targeting my family was a huge mistake. As you see, this isn't even a challenge for us. We may not relish the taking of lives, but we cannot sit by any longer and abide what you maintain as justice. _We_ have voted, and the time of the Volturi has come to an end." - Nessie

"Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, I will offer this to you only once because I know you are not truly sadistic and cruel. If you would like to live, join with us and help us form a new governing body." - Edward

They didn't even hesitate. Jazzmine let them in, and now there were only the sadistic ones left.

"Carlisle, surely this is not what you wish? This is so unlike you my old friend." - Aro

"I am sorry, Aro. But we are not friends. We haven't been since you targeted my family twelve years ago. No, I do not like Nessie's choice, but I believe she is right. This is the only way for us to be free from your constant persecution. We were never a threat to you until you made us one." - Carlisle

The wives were inching towards a back door, hoping no one would notice. The shape shifter held one of Jane's hands while her brother, Alec held her other hand. I could see his paralyzing fog rolling toward us, and I knew Jane was trying to penetrate Bella's shield with her power. That gave me the idea. It was ruthless and kind of sadistic, but these creeps deserved more than just death; they deserved a taste of their own medicine.

_Alright! Just tell me when, Dad. I'll enjoy watching them squirm! _- Emma

_Geez, Emma. You have issues. _- Swanson

_I think they deserve it actually, Swanson _- Jazzmine

_I know Jazzy, but she doesn't have to enjoy it so much _- Swanson

_True, but that's why we love her_ - Jazzmine

I knew Edward had heard our thoughts. I looked over to him and he nodded. I knew this was what Nessie would want. I gave Emma the go ahead while Edward told Nahuel. He seemed just as thrilled as Emma, probably because he was going to get his vengeance on Jane.

Marcus stopped Nahuel and whispered something to Edward so low I couldn't hear what it was. Edward nodded to him and asked Jazzmine and Emma to take care of the wives before Emma and Nahuel executed my plan. Jazzmine sent her shield spikes through the gap between Caius and Aro. They speared the wives, who shrieked in pain, and then split them into pieces. Emma, already paralyzing the remaining members of the Volturi with her telekinesis, set fire to the pieces of the wives' bodies.

I could see the anger and terror in Caius' eyes. He couldn't say anything because Emma had them completely frozen in place. Nahuel walked out of Jazzmine's shield towards Jane. He smiled as he touched her, knowing she couldn't do anything to him as he copied her power. He looked back at us before he began, waiting on the go ahead from Edward.

"Jane, we find you guilty of abusing your power and authority and of senselessly torturing innocents. Now you will feel what your victims feel before your death."

Nahuel nodded and Emma released her hold on Jane. She fell to floor writhing in pain. After about five minutes, Edward told Nahuel that was enough. Nahuel nodded, but didn't stop.

"If I could, I would make you feel every bit of the pain you put my sisters through, but since I can't, Emma if you don't mind..." He walked over to the shape shifter as Emma again paralyzed Jane. Nahuel pounced on him like a cat and ripped his head off, and then continued to dismember him while Jane watched.

Nahuel walked back to us as Emma burned the pieces of the shape shifter, I didn't even know his name. As the pieces burned, Edward said, "It's time to end this. Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, we find you all guilty of abusing your power and authority. We also find you guilty of unwarranted murders. Your punishment is death. Jazzmine..."

Jazzmine sent five spikes out from her shield, each penetrating one of the remaining Volturi members. They were each torn into pieces and Emma set fire to them all instantaneously. It was over, and it had been so easy.

"Thank you, Edward and all of your family. Now if you don't mind, I believe my time has long since passed." - Marcus

"Marcus, we will honor our agreement if that is what you wish, but I would like for you to consider staying here and leading the new governing body?" - Carlisle

Marcuse looked from Carlisle to Edward.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you. I know it goes against your very natures, but the only thing that kept me from doing what Edward tried when he first visited us, was Chelsea's power to make me feel like I wanted to be here with the Volturi. The pain I feel now is unbearable; it's worse than death. To kill me would be to take mercy on me. You, Carlisle, are the leader of the new governing body. Take care, my friends."

With that said, Marcus walked out of Jazzmine's shield and waited. I didn't want to ask my daughter to this, but we had promised. I thought about how I would feel if I lost Nessie; it was torture. All of sudden Jazzmine sent multiple spikes out. This time, though, they were blade like. They didn't spear Marcus; instead, they sliced him into pieces so quickly that I doubted he felt much pain. Emma ignited the pieces as they fell to the ground. She made her flames so hot they went from red to blue to white; Marcus was ash in a matter of seconds.

"Well...I feel kind of useless." - Emmett

"Emmett, you'll have plenty of chances to fight later. It looks like we're the new Volturi." - Jasper

"Do we have to be?" - Bella

"To be honest, I think you guys are the logical choice. You're kind, compassionate, and extremely powerful. I would even offer to stay and help you." - Renata

"I believe Renata speaks for all of us." - Demetri

"Will we have to convert to your eating habits?" - Heidi

"It would help, but no, we will never force our food choice on others." - Carlisle

"Thank you, but I think it's time we all made a change. I think we should all try it. It may be hard, but I think it should be our repentance." - Chelsea

"I agree" - Afton

"Of course you do...I guess I could try it. Maybe then I could try green eyes." - Heidi

"I believe we will all at least give your life style a chance, Carlisle." - Demetri

"Thank you. We will try to help you all the best we can. I think it's time we go home. We can continue our conversation there." - Carlisle

"Whew! I was worried we were going to stay here. This place is horrible!" - Emmett

"I agree. The smell of dog isn't helping either." - Rosalie smiled as she looked at me. She knew I couldn't say anything back in this form, but I could do something. I trotted right up to her and licked her face.

I laughed, the way a wolf laughs, as she yelped, "EWW! Jake! It'll take me a week to get this smell out of my nose!"

Everyone laughed as we made our way out. We were on our way back to Forks. What would Sam say when he found out about the Cullen's additions? Guess I would find out when we got back.

**Author's Note: Please tell me if you would like this from Daemon's point of view or would you rather me go ahead to Forks with Sam's reaction and the conclusion? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!**


	17. Chapter 16: Stuck

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 16: Stuck**

**(Daemon's POV)**

The mind reader entered followed by a dark skinned and freakishly tall vampire woman dressed in animal skins, another half-breed - this one male, and six abnormally large wolves. The largest was a russet color long shaggy fur. The other five were only slightly smaller. One was slightly gangly with sandy colored fur, one was a smoke grey color, one was the same russet color as the larger one, one was a rich caramel color, and one was white as snow.

I assumed these were the werewolves Caius was always harping about. They weren't really children of the moon; they were just descendants of some Indian tribe in that hick town of Forks. Caius didn't care though; they scared him for some reason, and he wanted them all dead. I would find a way to use this to my advantage.

The mind reader smiled at Jane, and I wondered why she hadn't used her gift on them yet. When I looked at her, she was furious. I guessed she was trying, but they were blocking her somehow. I tried to change into the mind reader's mate to confuse them, but I couldn't change. What was happening? That's when the mind reader started talking. His voice was smooth like velvet; I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Aro, I believe you have my family, and I would like them back." - Edward

"Ah, Edward. How are you my dear boy?" - Aro waited for a response from the mind reader called Edward, but got nothing but a silent glare.

Aro continued talking to him like they were old friends. As soon as I could change, I would take advantage of this it was finally my time to become the greatest. With Jane by my side we would rule the entire vampire race and annihilate any who stood in our way. We wouldn't pretend to be friends with anyone. Rulers didn't need friends; they need their subjects to fear them.

"Well, yes. Your family is here; as you can see, but they each came here on their own. I believe you will find that they are quite loyal to us. Won't you consider joining us, too?"

Please refuse, please refuse, please refuse. I wanted to at least kill one of Aro's prized Cullens. This one was a favorite. I would savor killing him, and then I would enjoy watching as each group exterminated the other. My time was coming; I could feel it.

"Aro, my family and I will never be a part of your misguided cult of false leadership. Allow me to show you what you have brought on to yourselves...Bella, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, if you wouldn't mind, I believe it is time to rejoin us.

Was this Edward a complete fool? Chelsea had already told us that the Cullens were more loyal to the Volturi than to each other. I stood ready to enjoy the disappointment when his family stayed with us. I couldn't believe it when they each started breaking away from us and joining the mind reader and his group of freaks.

Edward's half-breed daughter looked smug as joined her father. She even smiled and scratched the larger russet wolf behind the ears. How could they withstand the smell? I was already holding my breath because the stench was so bad. The half-breed that had come with me so willingly looked at Aro and smiled victoriously.

"I believe, Aro. I should introduce you to my children, Swanson, Emma, and Jazzmine." - Nessie

She pointed to the three smallest of the freakishly large wolves as she said their names. The second russet colored one was called Swanson, the rich caramel colored one was called Emma, and the pristine white one was called Jazzmine. If the smaller wolves were her children, then the largest one must be their father. I shuddered as I thought about the half-breed mating with the large russet wolf in his man form. Did she have no sense of smell? She looked at the other two wolves with affection; it was sickening.

While I was thinking about how completely disturbed this Cullen family was, Caius was freaking out.

"Aro, you can't possibly see this as anything other than an attack. The Cullen family and their friends have decided their fate. Cast your vote quickly, and let us rid ourselves of them permanently." - Caius

Aro nodded at Caius and seemed to ponder something before speaking again.

"I believe you are right, Caius, but I do not believe we will be able to rid ourselves of them so easily. What do you think, Marcus?" - Aro

Even though I knew Marcus was a deciding member, one of the three leaders of the Volturi, I was surprised to hear Aro ask his opinion. Marcus seemed bored, even though we were being threatened by these nobodies, but then maybe that was why he looked bored. Maybe he knew it wouldn't be a challenge. Before Marcus got around to answering Aro, the mind reader growled.

"Marcus, I think you need to know what happened to your beloved Didyme." - Edward

The mind reader had the attention of the entire room, including myself. This was an intriguing strategy. What could he know about Marcus' dead wife? More importantly, how would the information help him? Marcus took a step away from Caius and Aro and looked at Edward with interest.

"Please continue." - Marcus

I don't think anyone was prepared for what the mind reader claimed. It gave me a new sense of admiration for Aro.

"I am sorry to say, Marcus, that Aro killed his own sister, your beloved Didyme." - Edward

Marcus just stood there for a moment, obviously contemplating what the mind reader had just said. Caius looked ready to attack, and Aro smiled at Edward like he was a prized pupil who had just surpassed the teacher.

"Why would Aro kill Didyme? He loved her; we all loved her. You're just trying to turn Marcus against us!" - Caius

The mind reader had a look of comprehension and then disgust on his face as he answered Caius.

"To be honest, Caius, I didn't know why until you asked, making Aro think about it. He's not used to hiding his thoughts. You all know how power-hungry Aro is, how he likes to collect abilities. He wasn't going to let Didyme take Marcus away from him. So, he killed her, and then had Chelsea reinforce Marcus' loyalty to the Volturi."

I must say I was impressed. I didn't think the old relic had it in him to do something like that.

"Very impressive, Edward, but I'm afraid your words will prove ineffective against Chelsea's ability to keep the Volturi bonded together." - Aro

I wasn't surprised when the mind reader offered Marcus the chance to join with them; it was a great stratagem. I was surprised that he seemed to be correct about Chelsea's power not influencing our loyalty to the Volturi anymore. That succubus had been hindering my plan, but not anymore. If only I could change.

Marcus walked closer to the Cullens and said, "I will accept your friendship and stand with you on two conditions. Aro must not survive and I do not wish to live past the conclusion of this encounter."

Now that was an interesting development, either way Marcus wasn't going to be an issue for me anymore. Maybe he would be for the Cullens, if they didn't honor his last condition.

Edward sighed, "I understand. Jazzmine, if you will...Marcus, please, come and stand with us."

As Marcus stepped towards the Cullens, one of the guards made a brash move and tried to attack him. This was excellent. The fools were going to tear each other to shreds, and I would take advantage...What the hell?

Before the brash and incompetent guard got to Marcus, a translucent spike jutted out from in front of the Cullens. The guard was speared, and then the spike split and started ripping the unlucky guard into pieces. As each piece fell away, it combusted into flames. The Cullens had some new tricks up their sleeves; I didn't know any of them could something like that. Maybe I chose the wrong side to overthrow. Why couldn't I change?!

Aro said something and Marcus retorted with how he would feel joy watching Aro burn. Then the uptight Caius yelled, "Traitor! Kill them all!"

The old fool was going to get us all killed. Guards were attacking the Cullens, but they were all met with spikes and flames. A few managed to avoid a spike only to run into an invisible bubble, stumble back, and fall victim to a new spike. It didn't take long for Felix to retreat and rejoin us. Soon the only ones left were the old relics and their wives, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Alec, Jane, and myself. I continued to try and change. This was not going according to my plan. The Cullens hadn't lost anyone; they hadn't even been touched.

"I believe, Aro. You will find that targeting my family was a huge mistake. As you see, this isn't even a challenge for us. We may not relish the taking of lives, but we cannot sit by any longer and abide what you maintain as justice. _We_ have voted, and the time of the Volturi has come to an end." - Nessie

The little half-breed was actually condemning us. Who did she think she was? I didn't care how powerful they thought they were, I would be the one to bring about their demise. I would rule the entire vampire race...as soon as I could change.

The mind reader offered Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, and Renata a chance to join them. Of course, they didn't even hesitate. They didn't offer the same to Jane and me. According to them, we were sadistic and cruel. Maybe we are, but real power needs to used and feared. Jane and I loved to show what we could do and make others fear us. I held Jane's hand as Aro addressed the Cullen leader, Carlisle.

"Carlisle, surely this is not what you wish? This is so unlike you my old friend." - Aro

"I am sorry, Aro. But we are not friends. We haven't been since you targeted my family twelve years ago. No, I do not like Nessie's choice, but I believe she is right. This is the only way for us to be free from your constant persecution. We were never a threat to you until you made us one." - Carlisle

I was starting to feel fear for the first time in my immortal life. I still couldn't change, and the Cullens had been pushed to far; they weren't going to let us survive. They proved me right when two spikes shot out and speared the old relics' wives. The old witches shrieked as the spikes split them. Their pieces were already burning before they hit the ground.

I tried to pull Jane and run, but I couldn't move. It was like someone was holding me in place, not allowing me to move the slightest bit. That's when I noticed the other half-breed coming towards us. He smiled as he put his half-breed hand on Jane. Then he turned and looked back at the Cullens.

"Jane, we find you guilty of abusing your power and authority and of senselessly torturing innocents. Now you will feel what your victims feel before your death." - Edward

The half-breed nodded and turned back around to face Jane. She fell to the floor writhing in what I had to assume was the same pain she inflicted on others. The Cullens let it continue for at least five minutes before the mind reader asked the half-breed to stop.

The half-breed continued his torture for a moment longer as he spoke to Jane.

"If I could, I would make you feel every bit of the pain you put my sisters through, but since I can't, Emma if you don't mind..."

Jane was no longer being tortured, but she was now frozen staring at me. This could not go well. The half-breed pounced on me...

**Author's Note: I'm apologize to those of you who wanted more of a fight, but that was never my intention. I wanted the Volturi to see their worst nightmare possible, and it was of their own making. I may write an alternate fight scene as a bonus chapter after I end this story, though. Let me know if you would like to see it.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Request

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 17: The Request**

(Jake's POV)

We got plenty of stares while our large group waited for the next flight to Seattle; Carlisle booked the entire first class section just like Edward had on the way here. While we were waiting for our plane to arrive, Seth, Swanson, Nahuel, and I went to get some food for us, Leah, Nessie, Emma, and Jazzmine. I preferred it when Nessie and the triplets ate human food, but I knew they would always need blood as well.

There were plenty of pizza places to choose from and even a McDonald's. I suggested a pizza place; we could just get six or seven large pepperoni pizzas and take them back to the girls. We had to wait for hour or so before they were ready, but at least they were fresh and hot.

When we got back Edward approached and asked to talk to me alone. I took one of the pizzas with me; no way was I going to let mine get cold. We walked across the terminal, and I stuffed my face as Edward spoke.

"Jake, I was wondering, how are you and Sam explaining your lack of aging to your people?"

I had to swallow before I could answer, "It hasn't really come up. Why?"

"Well...Bella and I were talking with the family before all this Volturi business came up. We were hoping that you and Nessie would come with us when we moved."

"Wow, Edward. Man, that'll mean the world to Nessie, but she won't leave the triplets...and they won't leave Seth and Leah...or Nahuel."

"Jake, Seth and Leah are welcome to come as well, if they want to. They are part of our family now as well."

"I'll have to ask them. Our home has always been the reservation, though. I don't think they'll want to leave, but I'll ask."

"Good. Thank you, Jake. Let me know as soon as you decide."

I couldn't believe it; they wanted us to come with them. I went to tell Nessie, my kids, and my pack. I smiled as I got closer to them; they were all sitting in a circle, each of my kids by their selected mate.

Then it hit me; my kids were never going to age. They were like Nessie. I had come to grips with the reality that I wouldn't be giving up my wolf half for a while. I needed that part of me to stay with Nessie; if I chose to let it go, I would age and die, but she would still be here, looking the same as she does today. I wondered if Seth and Leah had even thought about what imprinting on my children meant. All Leah ever talked about before she imprinted was how much she couldn't wait to be normal again. I would have to talk to Nessie and then to Seth and Leah.

I got Nessie's attention and waved her over to me. She walked to me smiling my favorite smile. She was never more beautiful than she was when she smiled at me like that. I almost forgot what I needed to talk to her about.

"What is it, Jake?"

"Huh? Oh...um...I need to talk to you about what you dad just told me."

"Okay..."

"Well, he wants...no...your _family_ wants us to come with them when they move."

"Really?! Jake, that's wonderful! Do you mind? Can we go with them?"

I smiled; I knew she would want to go with her family.

"Yes, Ness. We can go if you want. The triplets, Seth, and Leah are welcome to come as well. I'm just not sure if Seth and Leah will want to come. I'm not even sure if they've realized what it means to imprint on our kids. Will they still want to give up the immortality that comes with our wolf half, or will they want to keep it and stay with Emma and Swanson for what could be forever?"

"Jacob Black, was it that big of a decision for you?"

I shook my head as I answered; I knew where she was going with this, "No. There was no choice. My life is yours, forever."

"Well, why would you think it would be any different for Seth and Leah?"

"I guess you're right, but all Leah ever wanted was to be normal again. What if she wants to have children? She can't if she stays like she is now."

Nessie smiled, "Jake, I think I should tell you. When Leah imprinted, her female clock started again. She can have all the babies she wants...when she and Swanson are ready, of course."

"How? And why didn't I know?"

"Jake, our minds have been a little pre-occupied lately. She just never thought about it while you guys were in wolf form, and it's not exactly something you tell everyone. I only know because she had to ask me for some female toiletries."

I was amazed. No wonder Leah had changed into a whole new person. I stood there, not sure what to do next. Nessie decided for me.

"Seth, Leah, Emma, Swanson, Jazzmine, we have all been invited to move with my family. Jake's a little worried that you won't want to go, but I'm hoping you do." - Nessie

"Of course I'll go, Mom." - Jazzmine stole a quick glance at Nahuel

"Yeah, me too." - Emma smiled at Seth.

"You know I have to see my favorite friendly vampires. Besides, I'll go wherever Emma goes." - Seth, luckily he whispered the first part.

Swanson looked at Leah, and she smiled at him.

"I believe that smile is a yes for Leah and me, as well." - Swanson beamed.

I looked at Nahuel and then at Jazzmine. _Edward, please don't kill me, but I think I need to add Nahuel to the list as well. I think he would just follow Jazzmine if he wasn't invited to come._ I heard Edward's musical laughter beside us, and I knew it was okay to invite Nahuel as well.

"Nahuel, if you would like to join us, you're more than welcome." - Jake

He smiled and looked from Jazzmine to me as he replied, "I would love to join you and your family."

"Alright, then it's settled. We're all moving with my family." - Nessie

"Yeah, and all I have to do is tell Sam. I wonder if he'll be angry because he's losing Seth, Leah, and me, or if he'll be happy the Cullens are leaving?" - Jake

"My guess is both." - Leah

If anyone would know Sam's reaction, it would be Leah. I told Edward what we had decided even though I knew he had already heard. The Cullens were overjoyed, even Rosalie was happy. When she saw me, though, she frowned and said, "I guess will have to get a house just for the dogs. We don't want the stench to get on all of our things."

"Sure, sure. Hey, Rose. How did the blonde die drinking milk?"

Rose glared at me, Edward laughed because he already heard the answer in my thoughts, and Emmett asked, "How?"

"The cow fell on top of her." - Jake

Rose glared even harder and growled at me as I smiled. Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and Swanson all howled with laughter. Just then the announcement came; our plane was boarding all it's first class passengers. I chuckled as we made our way to hand our tickets to the attendant; we were all of this flight's first class passengers.

Once we were all on board and seated, I started to think about my home. I was going to be leaving it all behind. I would have to talk to Sam as soon as we got to Forks, and then I would move with the Cullens. We still needed to decide what to do about the lack of a governing body for the vampire race now. The ex-Volturi members seemed to think the Cullens should assume the job, but I didn't think they wanted to; they liked the way they lived, and I didn't see how they could do both.

**I'm not sure, but I think some thought the last chapter was the ending; it wasn't. There's still Sam, Charlie, and Sue to tell and decisions to be made. I hope you enjoy what's to come. Sorry this one was a short chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 18: We're Moving

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 18: We're Moving**

(Jake's POV)

It was good to be home. I took a deep breath and let it out as I opened our front door. The triplets hurried in; Swanson going to his shower, and the girls already fighting over who got to use their shower first. I chuckled to myself; it was such a normal family moment - almost.

"Hey! No fair! Swanson!" - Emma

"Ha! You were trying to use your TK to keep me out so you could get in first! Thanks, Swanson!" - Jazzmine

Jazzmine was the fastest this time, and looking at Emma, it was probably a good thing Swanson still had their powers turned off. I was glad they had decided to come with us and the Cullens. I wondered when we would be moving, probably soon. I sighed as I joined Nessie in our bedroom. She was already starting the shower.

"Jake."

I smiled, stripped down and joined my wife in the shower. When we finally pulled ourselves from the shower, dried off, and got dressed, the triplets had already left. I smiled but not a full smile; I was happy my children were happy, but I was also sad that I hadn't really had any time with them. I went to go lounge on the sofa in the living room when Nessie sat down beside me.

"Jake, when are you going to tell Sam we're all moving away?" - Nessie

I knew what she was hinting at. I sighed, "I guess now, huh? When are you going to tell Charlie?" - Jake

"Sooner would probably be better than later." - Nessie

She smiled tentatively at me. How did I ever manage to be so lucky? I took her hand in mine, squeezed it slightly, and leaned forward to kiss her tenderly on the lips before getting up to head to Sam's place; she got up too, going to the Clearwater's where both Charlie and Sue would most likely be.

"I love you." - Jake

Her smile went all the way to her eyes as she replied, "I love you, too."

I didn't take too long to walk to Sam's. I knocked on the door and waited. Sam was the one who answered. He stepped out onto the porch and sat in one of the wooden rocking chairs as he greeted me.

"Hey, Jake. I take it everything went well?" - Sam

I sat down beside him in the other wooden rocking chair.

"Yeah, it wasn't even a real fight. Jazzmine and Emma did everything. Truth be told I think Emmett is still a little sore he didn't get his shot at some Felix guy." - Jake

"Vampires." - Sam

"Yeah...It would have been nice to help a little though. When Nessie makes a plan, she doesn't leave anything to chance. She would have probably torn me to pieces if I had stepped out of the safety of Jazzmine's bubble." - Jake

"Heh. I'll have to remember to call Nessie the next time the Cullens draw another attack from the Volturi." - Sam

"Uhm, about that...When I say the fight wasn't a challenge, and Emma and Jazzmine did all the work...I mean that we wiped the Volturi out. They're all dead. There are no more Vampire leaders to mete out any kind of punishment or keep the vampire race in any kind of order." - Jake

"What?! What were you guys thinking?! Wait, no...Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe now they'll either destroy each other or reveal themselves to humans and let the humans kill them all." - Sam

"Sam. The Cullens are family, my family. You can't really wish they were dead." - Jake

"You're right. They are your family and therefore my family. Will you ever join our packs together, Jake? I really think it would mean a lot to Quil and Embry. They miss having you in the pack with them." - Sam

"That makes the real reason for my visit even harder, Sam."

I was looking at my feet. I missed hanging out with Quil and Embry, too. We just didn't hang out as often anymore. I hung out with Seth, Leah, and the Cullens, and they hung out with their pack and their imprints, well - in Quil's case at least; Embry still hadn't imprinted. Sam brought me back from imagining Embry searching the beaches for his future imprint.

"What do you mean real reason?" - Sam

"We're moving with the Cullens when they move." - Jake

"Just you and Nessie?" - Sam

"All of us. The triplets want to come too, and Seth and Leah...well, you know how it is when you've imprinted. So they're coming too." - Jake

"I see. You know I don't like it, Jake, but I guess you three aren't going to be choosing to age anytime soon, either." - Sam

I smiled. He knew Seth, Leah, and I would never give up the part of us that kept us 'frozen' like our imprints. He shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Then, it's probably for the best that you guys move with the Cullens." - Sam

"Thanks, Sam." - Jake

"Do Sue and Charlie know yet?" - Sam

"I believe Nessie's over at the Clearwater's now. I have no doubt she's letting them both know." - Jake

We sat there for a moment before Sam asked, "So I don't see the Cullens accepting the lack of government over their race...What are they planning on doing about it?" - Sam

"I'm not sure. The few ex-members of the Volturi that Edward allowed to join them suggested that the Cullens take up the position, but nothing's been decided yet." - Jake

"Wait. Are you saying that the Cullens have adopted more vampires into their family? How are they expecting to keep their cover story when you guys move?" - Sam

I shrugged, "I have no idea. We're supposed to get together tomorrow and discuss things like that."

"When do you think you'll be moving?" - Sam

"I guess as soon as we come up with a good cover story, like Carlisle and Esme could be this rich couple who can't have kids so they open up a halfway house for orphans and runaway teenagers...Oh that's not a bad idea actually. I'll have to tell Edward." - Jake

Sam laughed, "I guess that would be one way to explain so many of you guys under one roof."

Emily poked her head out of the door, "Hey, Jake. Sam, it's bath time, and I could really use your help."

"I'll be right there." - Sam reached up and caressed Emily's scarred face. The way he looked at her made me want to go find Nessie and tell her again how much I loved her.

"Hey, Emily. April giving you a hard time?" - Jake

I got up as she smiled and looked at Sam who nodded, "Not so much, but we don't want to take chances since I'm pregnant with our second."

"No way! Congrads!" I opened the door enough to give Emily a big hug, and the shook Sam's hand.

"Thanks, Jake." they said it in unison.

"Sure, sure. Well, I should be off. Take care guys." - Jake

"You do the same, Jake." - Sam

Emily was already back inside getting April ready for her bath. I could hear the little girl squealing with joy as Emily chased her around. Sam went inside to help Emily as I headed towards the Clearwater's where I was sure I would find at least Nessie.

Seth, Emma, Leah, and Swanson were all outside on the porch when I got there.

"Hey, guys. Is Nessie inside?" - Jake

"Yeah. She just told Sue and Charlie that we're moving." - Seth

"How did that go?" - Jake

"Well, Grampa didn't have a heart attack, but I think they're going to miss us." - Emma

"Emma. Really." - Jake

"Sorry, Dad." - Emma

"Don't worry, Dad. Grampa and Sue took it well. I'm pretty sure they knew it was coming." - Swanson

"You're probably right. Guess I better go in and join your mom." - Jake

I walked in to see Nessie sitting on the couch beside Charlie. They were watching _The Big Bang Theory_. I shook my head and chuckled as I walked in and sat in front of Nessie. It was the old Christmas episode where Penny gave Sheldon a napkin used and signed by Leonard Nimoy.

Sue came in from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of popcorn. My stomach growled in anticipation. Sue laughed and handed me the bowl.

"Here you go, Jake." - Sue

I smiled, "Thanks, Sue."

Sue sat down on the other side of Charlie, and we watched another re-run of _The Big Bang Theory_ and munched on popcorn. It was a nice change from the few days. After that episode Nessie and I said our farewells and told Emma and Swanson not to be out too late; we had to be at the Cullen's house tomorrow morning. That reminded me as Nessie and I walked back to our house.

"Ness, I think I may have a new cover story for your family...and us." - Jake

"Really? What is it?"- Nessie

I told her the idea I had while talking to Sam.

"Jake, that might actually work. Some of us would have to be counselors or something, but that's a really good idea. You should tell my dad." - Nessie

"Yeah. I'll tell him tomorrow." - Jake

"So, how did Sam take the news?" - Nessie

"He took it pretty good. He saw it coming, though. We can't stay here forever and never age, and he knows that. How did Charlie and Sue take it?" - Jake

"About the same. I was so worried about Grampa Charlie's heart, but he just smiled and said, _I'll miss you guys_. I think we were worrying for nothing; I think they all knew this was going to happen." - Nessie

I laughed, "I guess we were the last to figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess we were. Oh, did Sam tell you that Embry imprinted while we were away?" - Nessie

"NO! Who?! When?!" - Jake

Nessie laughed, "Sue said it was a new girl named Serenity Reynolds. She just moved to town with her parents and her twin Inara. Embry saw her on the beach with her sister the day I left for Italy."

"Wow." - Jake

That was all I could say. I would have to find out more about this new family. I laughed at myself; Sam was probably already doing just that. This had turned into a very interesting day; surprisingly I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning. That night I slept soundly with Nessie cuddled up to me.


	20. Chapter 19: The Discussion

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update. My one year old is demanding more of my attention lately. I do NOT own Twilight, it's world, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The triplets and Daemon are mine, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Shaun, who just had all four wisdom teeth removed.**

**Evening Stars**

**Chapter 19: The Discussion**

(Nessie's POV)

Jake and I arrived at my family's house early the next morning with the triplets, Seth, and Leah. Jazzmine was the first out of the car and the first inside. She was anxious to see Nahuel again. The rest of us quickly followed. We would find out today if we were going to be the new governing authority for vampires and to where we would be moving.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for us. Most of my family and the ex-Volturi members were standing; the only ones sitting were my parents. They were at the piano again. Emma, Seth, Swanson and Leah sat down on the sofa, and Jazzmine was already standing next to Nahuel. I shook my head and smiled as Jake pulled me onto his lap on the recliner.

"Alright let's get this started. Alice said we can play baseball later, and I really don't want to miss out on the chance Bella might trip over a base or something." - Emmett smiled

My mom just laughed; Uncle Emmett was always trying to catch her being clumsy. He was always up for an opportunity that might reveal my mom to be the first clumsy vampire.

"So, are you guys going to take the Volturi's place?" - Jake

"I think so. I believe it is our responsibility to take over ensuring that our race maintains discretion. Jake, if you, Nessie, the triplets, and your pack are coming with us, we would like for you to consider joining us in our new responsibility as well." - Carlisle

"Whoa...You mean like...we would help you guys govern the entire vampire race?" - Seth

"Yes. That is precisely what I mean." - Carlisle

"Cool." - Seth

Emma and Seth both looked excited. Swanson and Leah looked like they were contemplating. Jazzmine looked at Nahuel as he took her hand. She smiled and nodded.

"You know Emma and I will help." - Seth

"Yeah, I know. How about you two?" - Jake looked at Swanson and Leah.

Swanson looked at Leah before responding, "We will both help, but we have a condition, Dad...if that's okay."

"What kind of condition, Swanson?" - Jake

I could tell Jake was worried about for what Swanson was going to ask. Jake had that same nervous look he had when Seth and Leah imprinted on Emma and Swanson. I looked over at my dad; _Jake thinks the condition is marriage, doesn't he?_ My dad smiled and nodded; the fact that he smiled let me know that marriage was not the condition Swanson wanted.

"Well, I'm assuming we'll be moving away from here pretty soon. I know Sam's pack can protect the reservation and probably all of Forks, but I was thinking. Would it be possible to make Forks a safe zone? You know, no vampires allowed unless they have our permission...or something like that." - Swanson

I could hear Jake let out a relieved breath. "I'm not sure, Swanson. Carlisle, what do you think?"

"I don't think it would be a problem to set Forks up as our home base, and essentially a no feeding zone for all vampires. Of course this will mean that we need to stay relatively close for awhile." - Carlisle

"As long as we can make Forks a 'no feeding' zone for vampires, Leah and I will join the team and go wherever you need us to." - Swanson

"What about you Jazzmine? Will you help, too?" - Jake

"Of course." - Jazzmine

"Well, I guess we're joining the new vampire government, Carlisle." - Jake

"Splendid. Now, where should we move to? I believe it should be somewhere close. What about Lindell, Canada? It's just right across the border." - Carlisle

"Man, we're going to have to enroll as high school students again, aren't we?" - Emmett

"I believe it would be for the best, Emmett. Then we could stay close for a bit longer. Though, I'm still unsure as to how we're going to explain such a large family of teenagers." - Carlisle

"I think Jake has an idea." - Edward

My dad pointed to his head as he looked at Jake. Jake just shook his head, smiled, and said, "mind readers."

"Jake? What's your idea?" - Carlisle

"Well, I was thinking you and Esme could be a wealthy couple who can't have children; so you take in orphans and runaways...sort of like a halfway house. That would explain the number of 'teenagers' under one roof. We would have to have some of you guys be 'counselors', but the rest of us would be orphans or runaways." - Jake

"I think we have our new cover story." - Carlisle

"Yes! Can I be a counselor?" - Emmett

"No, Emmett. I think it would be best if our new family members were the counselors. I don't think it would be a good idea to send them to high school yet." - Carlisle

"Man!" - Emmett

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'm sure we can work it out so you'll have gym with me. Who knows, I might channel the old Bella while I'm in gym, just for you." - Bella

Uncle Emmett smiled, "Promise?"

Mom and Dad laughed; Aunt Rose just snorted. It was a nice moment; it was almost like old times. Zafrina had been standing so still and quiet I had almost forgotten she was there until she spoke.

"I'm afraid it's my time to leave. I need to get back to Senna and Kachiri. Please, come and visit us whenever you wish." - Zafrina

"Thank you for coming, Zafrina." - Carlisle

I got up and hugged her, and through our contact, I showed her how thankful I was to her for her help.

"You are all very welcome. If you ever need me or my sisters, just let us know, and we will come." - Zafrina

With that she was gone. I sighed. I would miss her; we didn't have nearly enough time together. I went back to sit in Jake's lap.

"Alright, back to location...is everyone okay with moving to Lindell, Canada?" - Carlisle

Affirmations went around the room. Some were not quite as enthusiastic as others, but everyone agreed it would be a good distance away, and yet it would still be close enough for us to keep an eye on Forks.

"Alright, Esme will you get our house ready there? We'll need a few more rooms added to it. Jasper, if you would, please, pay a visit to Mr. Jenks, and don't forget about our recent additions. As soon as everything is ready, we can move." - Carlisle

Esme and Jasper left to start their assignments, and Jake and I got up to go get lunch for those of us who eat human food. My dad stopped Jake at the door.

"What do you want to ask me, Jake?" - Edward

"Well, Embry imprinted, but the girl and her family are new to Forks. They're not a part of our tribe like the rest of our imprints have been...with only one exception...Do you think you could find out more about her and her family? It's just strange that Embry imprinted on this new girl, and I want to make sure everything's kosher before we leave." - Jake

"Sure, Jake. What's her name?" - Edward

"Serenity Reynolds. She has a twin sister named Inara. I don't know the parents' names. Thanks, Edward." - Jake

"It's not a problem." - Edward

"Ooh, yay! We're going to solve a mystery! This is going to be so much fun!" - Alice

"Alice, we are not going to dress in suits and call each other codes names like Mr. Pink and Ms. White." - Edward groaned.

"Come on, Edward...yes! Thank you!" - Alice

"You could at least wait until I actually gave in to your crazy, pixie whim before thanking me." - Edward

"Sorry, Edward, but I just didn't have the time. I have to get all of our outfits ready by tonight. This is going to be so much fun!" - Alice

Aunt Alice was already on her way to the garage. They must have picked it up from the airport yesterday. A few seconds later, we heard the Porsche's engine start, and Alice drive off.

"Will she at least get me pants instead of some ridiculously short skirt?" - Bella

My dad laughed as he answered, "There's no telling what she'll decide once she gets to Seattle, but when she left, she was planning on everyone wearing black pant suits like they wore in the movie _Reservoir Dogs_."

"Whew. I hope she doesn't change her mind." - Bella

My family all laughed again. Aunt Alice loved nothing better than a chance to play dress up with my mom as her doll. Demetri and the other ex-Volturi looked amazed at my family's insouciant behavior. They weren't used to such a carefree and relaxed environment.

"I should give you guys fair warning, Demetri. Alice is getting outfits for _everyone_. She wants to include all of you in this little mystery as well." - Edward

"I have to admit, Edward, so far being around all of you is extremely entertaining. I look forward to joining the little pixie in her fun." - Demetri.

"Heh, just wait until you've lived with her for a few decades, she's always trying to find an excuse to re-do our wardrobes." - Emmett

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she comes home with a complete wardrobe for all of you in addition to our special outfits." - Bella

"I wouldn't say no. I'm looking forward to actually being able to wear real clothes, instead of just my old 'lure' costumes or an old hooded robe." - Heidi

"Just be sure the mutts don't get near your new clothes. You can never fully get the smell out."- Rosalie

I'm sure Aunt Rose was hoping Jake would let her comment slide since we were almost out the door, but she should have known better. Jake turned to face her smiling and my dad laughed out loud.

"Hey Rose, Want to know you confuse a blonde?" - Jake

"No." - Rosalie growled

"You tell her to count the stairs on an escalator." - Jake

Jake gently nudged me out the door, laughing on our way to the garage. I could hear everyone laughing inside, everyone except my Aunt Rose. I could hear my Uncle Emmett laughing and telling her, "Come on, Rose. It was funny...and you started it."

I laughed as Jake and I reached the garage; I heard what must have been Aunt Rose slapping Uncle Emmett, and him yelling, "Oww! What did you do that for?!"

When Jake and I got back, everyone had dispersed around the house. The triplets, Seth, Leah, and Nahuel joined us in the dining room to eat lunch. We had decided on Chinese food, so we went to South North Gardens in town. I loved their egg rolls.

We all stayed at my grandparents' house for the rest of the day just goofing around. My dad decided to show off and cook us dinner. He made one of my favorites, Chicken Parmesan. It was delicious. As we finished, my mom took our plates to the sink and cleaned them. She was putting the last dish away when Aunt Alice returned.

"Who wants presents?!"- Aunt Alice


End file.
